When Did It All Change?
by Justine Rosette
Summary: Max goes to a normal school with her siblings, Iggy, Ella, and Nudge. Everything turns weird when she meets Fang, and his brother and sister, Gazzy and Angel. They all have wings, except Ella. Fax, Iggy/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Max POV.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked Ella, Nudge, and Iggy, "A fifteen year old mutant should not have to go to school! Won't the snobby rich kids' parents complain? Isn't this the school for the snobby and the rich? "

Ella, Nudge, and Iggy were my siblings. Iggy, believe it or not, was my twin brother. We were both fifteen, Nudge was our adopted sister, she was twelve, and Ella was thirteen.

"Yeah, I guess!" Ella replied, "Mom said you have too, Max, so it doesn't matter what I say anyway. It's not like you are green or anything, no one is going to notice your win-"

I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Why don't you just tell the whole world?" I hissed, "There are all these people around! We are in a school parking lot! Nobody can know!"

"I swear." Iggy muttered, "Everyone will know about our quote, problem, unquote by noon."

"Oops." Ella said, blushing, "Sorry guys, I have to head over to the middle school, the high school is the red brick building. Have fun." Ella ran off, followed by Nudge, who was talking on her cell phone, before I could even say goodbye.

Iggy and I walked slowly into the building Ella had pointed to, already hating school. I mean, the name alone just brought back painful memories! Sure, I'm not exactly _educated_, but I'm not stupid either! I wish I was just back at home, eating some of Mom's delicious chocolate chip cookies and flying. A blond haired boy walked up to me and Iggy.

"Hey, I'm Sam." He said.

"Uh...hi?" I replied, walking faster to get away from him, Iggy matching my pace, "I'm...uh, Max."

"And I'm Iggy, her twin."

"Really, you don't look like twins. Do you need help?" Sam asked asked, quickening his pace to match ours.

_Man, this boy can not take a hint._ I thought as he continued to walk with me. Iggy was smiling because he knew I didn't like this kid.

"No, Sam, we are fine. Can you please leave us alone?" I asked.

He looked me up and down, like he was trying to judge my looks or something.

"If you ever need _me, _I'd always be glad to help." He said, smiling.

"I be glad if you'd freaking go away and hit on other girls who give a crap." I said, I smiled.

Iggy was trying not to laugh, Sam just muttered something and walked away.

We walked into the high school and straight to the front office. I memorized the school map last night, I even knew where the gym was. (Not that I was taking gym. Too big of a risk when you have wings.) Iggy just followed me, I don't think he cared if we were going the right way or not. We walked up to the secretary's desk.

"Hey. Ms...Davis." I said, reading the name plate. "We're new here, Maximum and Iggy Ride."

Ms. Davis looked up. "Oh, you're those new kids, Maximum Ride and Iggy Ride."

"I believe I just said that." I told her, rolling my eyes.

"Um, yes, are you two here for your schedules?" Ms. Davis asked.

"No, we're here for our kick boxing lessons." I answered.

Iggy chuckled, "How do you think we manage to look this good?" Ms. Davis looked confused.

"Yes, we are here for the schedules." I told her. She gave me and Iggy slips of paper.

I walked to the door and opened it, before I left, I turned to Ms. Davis.

"It's called sarcasm." I said, "You should look into it."

Before she had a chance to answer, I walked out the door, shutting it behind me on Iggy. He soon came out.

"My homeroom is the other way," Iggy said when he saw where I was heading. "See ya, Max."

"Later," I told him, "I'll see you at lunch, unless you make too many new friends and forget about me.

He smiled and left, walking in the opposite direction. As I looked at my schedule to find my homeroom, someone ran into me and knocked me down.

"What the hell!" I said, probably a little too loudly. I quickly got up and looked at the person who ran into me. He had black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing all black.

"Sorry about that." He said, "I'm Nick. Some people call me Fang."

"Max." I answered, "Everyone calls me Max."

"Isn't that a guy's name?" He asked.

"Whatever," I told him, "See you later, Tooth."

I walked away from him. I saw something glitter on his back. It might have been my mind playing tricks on me, but it looked like a feather.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fang POV

"Fang! Get down here! We are leaving!" Angel, my younger sister yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled back as I make sure my wings were covered by my sweatshirt. At least it was winter, it was hard enough to cover them when it was really hot.

I ran down the stairs and out of the house. My mom already had the car pulled out and Angel and Gazzy were in it. I climbed into the car and my mom pulled it out of the driveway.

"Please remember to go by Nick, Ariel and Ryan, not Fang, Angel, and Gazzy." Mom said, looking at me.

"I agree," Angel said from the backseat, "If you tell people your actual name is Fang, they will think you are a vampire! I mean, look at the way you dress!"

"Have you been watching Twilight again?" Gazzy asked.

Angel was seven and saw that movie about twenty times. Gazzy was nine, and I was fifteen.

"No." Angel said, "Okay, last night...twice."

Gazzy laughed, then my mom pulled up to the school. She turned to me.

"So help me god, Fang Griffins, if you fly home from school again, I lock you in your room with no laptop and have Angel choose the punishment." She said, narrowing her eyes.

Okay, I flew from school _once_. No one saw me, but of course, my family would never let me forget it.

"Make him listen to an endless loop of the Jonas Brothers!" Angel said.

"Fang secretly loves the Jonas Brothers," Gazzy said, "Let's blow up his IPOD and laptop!"

I ignored them, they wouldn't stop until the were separated into the different grades.

We all got out of the car.

_Let the fun begin._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this Chapter is kinda short, but if you review, I'll write a longer one. I promise. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you have any ideas, I'd be glad to have them.**

**Until next time, -Justine**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got reviews! :D. Thank you, you know I love you all (not like in a creepy way). The chapter isn't that long, but whatever, I'll try to make the next one longer. (No promises.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride. (I do own the other characters I made up, not like **_**really**_**, but still.)**

**Anyway, here is chapter two:**

Chapter 2

Max POV.

I walked into room 206, my homeroom. The teacher's name was to long to bother learning, so I just walked inside. Mr. Whats-his-name looked at me as I entered.

"You must be the new student, Maximum Ride." He said.

"Well, last time I checked I was," I answered, then opened my eyes wide in mock-horror, "It didn't change, did it?"

"Have a seat, Maximum." He said, "there is one in between Nicole and Lissa." He pointed to a brunette who was writing with the paper turned completely sideways, and a red head who looked like she was smelling something really bad. I sighed and sat down.

"What kind of name is Maximum?" The red head, Lissa, asked.

"I'm not sure," I told her, "Latin, maybe, if it means so much to you I would look it up on Google. It really works, sometimes."

"I meant you have a freaking weird name," She said, like _I_ was stupid.

"Well, let's make a deal." I told her, "You look up Maximum, my name, I I'll look up yours. Hmm...what language does bitch come from?"

She turned away, her I smell-something-gross expression ten times worse. The brunette, Nicole turned to me.

"Way to stick it to the bitch, Max." Nicole told me.

"How did you know I like to be called Max?" I asked her.

"I didn't, I'm just too lazy to say Maximum." She answered, smiling.

I wasn't exactly the best judge of character, but I think I could hang out with this girl.

"Please," I told her, "Keep being lazy. Who is the bitch, anyway?"

"Lissa Herring," Nicole answered, "She thinks she's all that. Mean to everyone. Dating Fang Griffins, who is to good for her. You'll one of the two people who don't worship her."

"And the other is...?"

"Me. Of course. I really don't have many friends. Most of the people here are spoiled snobs. The only person I know well who isn't is the seven year old I babysit, Angel Griffins." Nicole answered.

Wait, Lissa was dating _Fang_ Griffins. The kid I bumped into in the hallway. I felt disappointed, and it was freaking me out a little bit. A bell rang, and everyone started to leave.

"I have a free period." Nicole said, "I usually spend it in the library. No one really ever goes there."

I looked down at my schedule. First period...free.

"I have free period, too." I told her, "I'll come with you."

We walked to the library. How long has it been since I had a close friend?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fang POV.

"Can you believe it?" Lissa shrieked, "she called me a bitch!"

"Yeah. Sucks." I answered. What was Lissa talking about? Why was I dating her? Her voice was so annoying and she had to shriek over everything. You know who has a great voice. Max...the girl I met earlier... . Fang, you have a girlfriend, shut up.

That girl Nicole walked by us.

"Where's you new best friend?" Lissa asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom, is it now illegal?" Nicole asked.

"Maybe it is when you are ugly nerd. Why don't you go write about that?" Lissa sneered.

Nicole grabbed the Gatorade I was drinking and poured it on Lissa.

"Didn't want you to get dehydrated, sweetie." Nicole said, then walked toward the end of the hallway where she met up with Max, who was doubled over, laughing. I couldn't help but smile.

"I have free period, gotta go." I said quickly. She leaned in to kiss me but I walked away before she could. I headed to the one place Lissa would never guess to find me, the library.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iggy POV

I spent about five minutes wandering around the hallway trying to find my locker. Without Max, who memorized the whole map on the internet, I was completely hopeless getting around.

"Hey," I heard a voice say from behind me, "You're Iggy Ride, right?"

I turned around to see a kid with brown hair who I never saw before. Did you see that, never saw before. So, how did he know my name?

"Okay...and who are you? And how do you know me?" I asked, kind of freaked out. I just got to this school and I already have stalkers? I mean, I guessed I might, but I thought they would be _girls._

"I'm Ben White." The kid answered, "Everyone knows you because of your sister, Max. She stood up to Lissa Roads. Apparently my cousin, Nicole did too. Plus, you two dissed Sam. He's one of those 'popular' people, along with Fang Griffins."

"Cool." I told him, "Do you know where locker 313 is?"

"Sure." Ben said, and led to to the right locker. I was stuffing everything in it when a dropped a stack of folders, revealing the sheet of paper that had I design for the newest bomb I was making. It exploded _paint_, no fire. And Max calls me a pyro. Okay, you have to lite it...

"You know how to make bombs?" Ben asked, his eyes wide.

"For pranks and the pure enjoyment of messing with people." I answered, "I don't like hurt people or cause any _real_ danger.

"Dude, that is sick!" Ben exclaimed, "I have to go to the library to work on a project. I have a free period."

"It's the first day of school, and we haven't had any classes yet. How do you have a project assigned already?" I asked.

"Nicole and I are on a scholarship. Our parents, she lives with our family because her parents died, anyway, our parents won't pay for this school." Ben admitted, "It's, uh, why nobody really wants to hang with us. Well, me, Nicole doesn't really want to hang out with anyone else, well, except your sister..."

"That's probably because Max and I don't give a crap about the size of your house," I told him, "Same goes for anyone else."

"Uh...yeah..." Ben began.

"I'll go to the library with you." I said, "It's not like I have anything better to do, and it is my free period also."

"Okay." He shrugged, and we started to walk to the library. I felt a small tickle on my shoulder. I noticed a feather was sticking out of my shirt. I quickly tucked it in, my eyes widening. How long was that sticking out? How many people noticed?

Did Ben see it?

**I know, it is kind of unlikely that they would **_**all**_** have a free period first, but whatever. Because I think it will help so... there.**

**Can anyone guess what will happen in Chapter 3????? 0.o.**

**I promise there will (eventually) be FAXNESS, but, not yet so you will just have to deal with it. Because Fang is still dating The Red Headed Wonder. But it WILL happen! *And if anyone has any idea about Lissa's revenge. I'd love to hear them ***

**But, it's okay, I thought of something...kinda....**

**Because it will turn into a full- blown WAR!!!!!!**

**Muwahahahahahaha! (That was my evil laugh. I know, it needs work.)**

**See you later,**

**Justine**


	3. Chapter 3

**I updated again! (Twice in one day, new record!) Because I now have 7 reviews! XD. My next goal will be ten. If I get ten, you get chapter four. So please click the button, or you will have to wait.**

**I promise the Lissa/Max/Nicole war will happen again in chapter 4. Because it is so much fun...Muahahahahaha! (Evil laughing is great.)**

**The tenth reviewer gets a plate of virtual chocolate chip cookies, because as Max and I both agree, they are the best kind of cookies. (Chocolate chip, not virtual.) **

**I just noticed there was a mistake in chapter 2. When Iggy was talking to Ben, I forgot to put a quotation on the end of one of the sentences.(" There it is!) But I wrote the whole Iggy part, and I loved it, when the computer shut down and didn't save it. I had to rewrite the whole thing. Lesson learned, save every 5 minutes.**

**Anyway... I have chapter 3!!!! And guess where it takes place?**

**Whoever said, "Library" wins.**

**(Who here thinks Max should take Fang to a Jonas Brothers concert? Just saying...it would be funny. Although I couldn't write that, I'm not funny enough. (If anyone else wants to I'm not stopping you.)) **

Chapter 3

Max POV

"I hope the Gatorade was cold." I told Nicole as we walked into the library doors.

"It was," Nicole answered, "I don't know how Fang kept it like that, but I am sure glad he did. My hand is pretty much numb and I only held it for like, thirty seconds!"

I laughed, pretty sure Lissa wouldn't mind I took a picture of it, but my camera phone only captured Lissa, Nicole or Fang weren't in the picture.

"Good," I said, "The only bad part was I didn't get to pour anything on her..." I sighed.

"I'm sure you will get a chance." Nicole promised.

I laughed, remembering Lissa's face when I saw Iggy, reading a book, at the same table as a kid who was writing the same way Nicole did, only he was right-handed.

"Iggy!" I called, walking over to their table.

"That's your brother?" Nicole asked, "Why is he with Ben?"

"Hey," Iggy said, looking up, "This is Ben."

"This is Nicole." I told him.

"I know Nicole," Ben said, as he put away his journal, "We're cousins." The table we were at sat six, so me and Nicole sat down.

"We all have the same first period?" Iggy asked, "Weird, but aren't you guys a little late?"

"I was a little busy pouring Gatorade on Lissa Herring." Nicole admitted.

"I was a little busy laughing and capturing the moment." I added, and pulled out my phone to show them the picture." Both Iggy and Ben laughed.

"Bottle of Gatorade: three dollars, white shirt: twenty dollars, pouring Gatorade all over mean girl's head and white shirt: priceless." Ben said, trying not to laugh. Nicole and I were telling them the story when we heard a voice behind us.

"Mind if I sit here?" I turned around, startled. It was, of course, Fang Griffins.

"Oh, hi Tooth." I said, smiling, "Come to yell at us because your girlfriend melted?" He looked confused.

"The Wizard of Oz?" Nicole said, "Like the Gatorade was water?"

"Oh." Fang said, like he was getting it, while I wasn't sure if he did or not. "No. That was actually pretty funny, Nicole."

Nicole muttered something, I am pretty sure it was something like, "Now you remember my name." I thought they both went to this school since fifth grade? How big of a jerk was Mr. Tooth?

"Anyway," He said, "Hi, Max, Nicole, and uh..." He drifted off.

"Ben." Ben answered, "The scholarship boy you and your friends used to make fun of?"

"Iggy." Iggy said, yawning, "Max's brother."

"Yeah, right." Fang answered and sat down.

"Don't you have football practice or something?" Ben asked, not bothering to look up and Fang.

"No." Fang answered.

Wow. He was the most popular guy at the school, plays football, and doesn't care enough to know names of people he knew for like, six years, and made fun of people. He was the exact type I hated. So why did I blush every time he said my name?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fang POV

I entered the library to see Max. She was the first person I saw, sitting with Nicole and two other guys. When I saw how the guy with the brown hair made her laugh, I felt a sudden urge to punch him in the face. And for thinking that when I had a girlfriend, I wanted to punch myself in the face. I walked up to their table, sure, they didn't like Lissa, but maybe they wouldn't mind me.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked. Max turned around and looked at me.

"Oh, hi Tooth," She said, smiling, "Come to yell at us because your girlfriend melted?"

Melted? What? She probably meant something about the Gatorade. Did she mean like emotionally? But, you don't melt if you are angry...

"The Wizard of Oz?" Nicole said, "Like the Gatorade was water?"

Right, because I was dating a witch. I probably was supposed to get angry, but Lissa was mean to people. She was the one who insulted Nicole. Who cares if the girl likes to write? It's her thing, like Lissa likes to...well, make people feel like crap. As much as I hated to admit it, I would rather hang out with people like Nicole and Max, not Lissa and her friends that followed her around like dogs who lived on Lissa's praise. Plus, Max was better looking than Lissa, wait, people in a relationship are not supposed to think things like that...

"Oh." I said, "No, that was actually pretty funny, Nicole."

Nicole muttered something about her name. I couldn't really hear. I just really wanted to fly, to get out of this stupid sweatshirt and fly. Maybe I'd go to Japan or something. Or at least for an hour, just flying without a clue of where I would land. My wings were so cramped. How do Angel and Gazzy keep them hidden under normal shirts? Do they wear two or something?

"Anyway..." I began. "Hi, Max, Nicole, uh..."

"Ben," The kid with the brown hair said, "The scholarship boy you and your friends used to make fun of?"

That was Ben White? He looked completely different. He didn't have braces, his acne was gone, his hair wasn't greasy and his clothes were normal. He even grew a lot. He looked like, well, like he'd be one of my friends.

"Iggy," The blond kid said, "Max's brother."

"Yeah, right." I said, then wanted to punch myself again because it almost sounded like I thought they were lying, like a yeah, right, sure, whatever you say. I sat down.

"Don't you have football practice or something?" Ben asked. He clearly wanted me to leave. Not because of Max, but because I was a complete jerk. Truth is, I wanted to change. Really, I think in this conversation, I talked more than I did all of yesterday. I don't talk that much, which is why I think a lot.

"No." I answered. One word sentences were practically trade marked by me.

Iggy went back to reading, Ben took out a piece of paper and started writing something that looked like an essay, and Nicole and Max were both writing on one piece of paper, like they were talking to each other. It was cool how everything was so quiet, with my friends, silence was a myth. I liked this better. I looked over to the paper Max and Nicole were writing on. My eyesight was really good so I could read it, though I hoped no one would notice. I took out a book from my bag, and opened to a random page, I already read it, but it looked like I would be doing something. I looked over to the page where Max was now writing.

_Do you want to do something tonight?_ Max wrote, _You could probably come over or something._

_Can't. _Nicole wrote back,_ I have to babysit Angel and Gazzy Griffins. They are so cute. Mr. and Mrs. Griffins are leaving and Fang is never there, so I usually watch them Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday from five to ten. _

I knew Nicole babysat Angel and Gazzy, they loved her. But, I didn't know it was three times a week. I barely knew anything, I was out a lot. Like I would be tonight.

_How do you know the Griffins?_ Max asked.

_Well, only Mr. and Mrs. Griffins know this, but, Ben and I are their next door neighbors._

What? Everyone knows Ben and Nicole's parents can't afford the school. But our next door neighbor's house was huge! Like a big mansion. How could anyone who lived there not afford school tuition? Nicole was writing again.

_I can ask Mrs. Griffins in Angel and Gazzy can come over to my house, then you can come too. Maybe Iggy can also, because he and Ben are friends._

That will be pretty much the first party I wasn't invited to since fifth grade, and my two siblings are going. Not that is was really a party, but still.

Nicole took out her cell phone and called someone, probably my mom. As she started to talk, I turned to Max.

"I have to go get a book," I said, even though I didn't have to get anything, "I'll see you later."

"Maybe." Max said, "Bye, Tooth." She smiled.

I loved her smile. Shut up, Fang, I told myself, you like Lissa, not Max.

_Oh yeah?_ I voice in the back of my head said, _Then explain why you smile every time you hear the word tooth._

I, of course, had no answer.

**The voice Fang heard was him thinking. He is not crazy (well, not for that, anyway.) and Jeb is not speaking in his head. **

**Speaking of Jeb... you may be wondering...**

**Where is he?**

**or**

**Why didn't you mention him?**

**If you were wondering this, you are Jeb-obsessed. If you weren't, you probably are now....Okay... I will tell you:**

**in the next chapter, maybe chapter 5...**

**I made a poll for this story, so check it out and vote!**

**Will there ever be any FAXNESS?**

**What did happen to Jeb?**

**Will Fang crash the 'party' now that he knows about it?**

**What will happen at said party?**

**Will Lissa get revenge?**

**Will Nudge and Ella be mentioned again soon?**

**Did Ben see Iggy's feather?**

**Will Max find out that Fang has wings of vise versa?**

**Will I ever stop leaving you with so many questions?**

**You'll find out soon enough. (If you review that is.) **

**-Justine**


	4. Chapter 4

**13 reviews! **

**To ****Drusilla Holden: Jeb is not an abuser. I promise.**

**You know how I gave you that list of questions I never answered? Yeah, not all of them will be answered...yet. **

**Here we go!**

**(This chapter is mainly about REVENGE but you do find out more about Nicole)**

Chapter 4

Max POV

I walked out of biology, one of the only classes I did not have with Nicole to see Nicole walking up to me. She was saying, "I am going to kill her, I am so going to kill her." I hoped she wasn't talking about me, we had become really close friends.

"Max!" She called, "Lissa...she...she..." Well, that explains it.

"What?" I asked.

"Follow me." Nicole said and led us to our lockers. They were right next to each other, as we found out during third period. She pointed to the lockers. They were covered in lipstick. Crappy pictures of stars and flowers and some writing, most of which was stuff like 'You suck' and 'Bitch' and other stuff like that.

"That's not the worst part. Look inside." Nicole said as she opened her locker. Inside hers was a bunch of copied newspaper articles. The headline read: **Three People In Mysterious Fire: Two Dead.** The article read, _On September 5th, 2002, a fire exploded__i__n the house of Mr. and Mrs. White. The cause of the fire was un__know__n, and no one or evidence w__a__s found, the house was __b__urned t__o__ the gr__ou__nd.__T__revor Whi__t__e and Juliet W__h__it__e__ were killed in the fire. Their daughter, Nicole, survived. Police believe an arsonist started the fire, but, saved eight year old Nicole, because she was found in a bush far away from the house, unconscious, with only a few __burns__. _

In the center of the locker door was a sheet of paper with writing on it. It was wrote in lipstick. _ You wouldn't want the whole school to know, would you? -Lissa_

"Did you notice what the underlined letters spell?" Nicole asked, "I know about the burns."

"Nicole." I said, "I'm so sorry, but, what burns?"

She showed me her right arm, which had a burn from her knuckle to a little under her wrist. Which is why, she explained, she always wore a fingerless glove on that hand. She also had a large on covering most of her left leg, and a scar from the corner of her eye all the way to her ear.

"Why does it matter if people know you have burns?" I asked, "It's pretty cool."

"Because I didn't want anyone knowing it was me, this paper was printed three years after, the first one to have my name, I...kinda did something to the newspaper company." Nicole admitted. "I made it so the couldn't print vowels. Lissa must of some how filled it in. But I could get in huge trouble for that." I laughed.

"You got rid of all the vowels? That is too good." I said. So the article would have said:

_n Sptmbr 5th, 2002, a fr xpldd n th hs f Mr. nd Mrs. Wht. Th cs f th fr ws nknwn, nd n n r vdnc ws fnd, th hs ws __b__rnd t th grnd. __T__rvr Wh__t__ nd Jlt W__h__t wr klld n th fr. Thr dghtr, Ncl, srvvd. Plc blv n rsnst strtd th fr, bt, svd ght yr ld Ncl, bcs sh ws fnd n bsh fr wy frm th hs, ncnscs, wth nly fw __brns__._ It was like a really long text message that made no sense.

I checked the inside of my locker, nothing was there. Lissa only did the outside of mine.

"We are so getting her back for this." I said.

"What are we going to do?" Nicole asked, ripping the papers off her locker and throwing them in the trash can.

"I have an idea." I answered, "But, tell me, what color do you think will clash the most with Lissa's hair?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fang POV

"So, Marissa and Lorna were like, oh my god. And I was like, yeah, I know." Lissa said, telling me about some time when she and her pets, I mean, friends, thought they saw Orlando Bloom. I really didn't care.

"Yeah." I said.

"How come you like never talk? Are you breaking up with me? Is there someone else?" Lissa was asking, looking up at me.

Should I break up with her? I wanted to. Okay, here it goes...

"Yes, Lissa. I don't think we should..." I began. When Aaron, someone who was on my football team, walked up.

"Hey, Lissa." He said, "Can't wait until tonight. See you at five." Then he kissed her, and walked away.

"You were cheating on me?!" I yelled.

"He wasn't supposed to...no, I mean, yeah."

"We're over, for good this time, not some on and off crap." I said. Sure, I was going to break up with her anyway, but still, I was angry.

"It's because of Max, isn't it?" She said to me as I walked away.

"No," I called back, "It's because you're a bitch."

And the fact that I can't stop thinking about someone else...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lissa POV

"I can't believe he dumped me!" I yelled to Marissa and Lorna, "Just like that!" I snapped my fingers, to prove how quickly it happened.

"Yeah, but you did cheat on him, in front of his face." Lorna said, "I would have dumped you too."

The three of us were walking to the locker room, since we just got out of synchronized swimming class. I was telling them about the break-up, but they weren't on my side.

"True," I answered, "But he was practically cheating on me! With Max, of all people. Did you see how he looks at her?"

"Yeah, but It's not like they did anything." Marissa added, "Talking isn't exactly cheating. You and Aaron were making out behind his back."

"Whatever," I said as we got to the showers. "You two can have your Fang Pity Party, but I don't want to smell like chlorine all day, so I am taking a shower."

I turned on my heel and quickly took a shower. Fang clearly only dumped me because of that new girl, Max, and she was beyond dead for that. Who cares if she is known for the girl who stood up to Lissa Herring. I am Lissa Herring.

You think she would learn after the hilarious thing I did to Nicole. I mean, the girl had these disgusting burns she tried to cover with disgusting clothing, she is on a scholarship, and my hair still smells like Gatorade. The stain wouldn't come off of the shirt, either. It was hard not to make fun of Nicole.

How could Fang like Max better then me? Did you see her clothes, she never wore a miniskirt, and probably doesn't own anything in bright colors. It's like she doesn't even care what she looks like!

I walked out to see Marissa and Lorna looking at me with their eyes wide and mouths dropped open.

"What?" I asked, "Is my shirt stuck in my skirt or something?"

"W-what did you do to yourself!?" Lorna gasped.

"You look like the Grinch!" Melissa gasped, doubled over laughing.

"Or the Wicked Witch of the West!" Lorna added, joining in on the laughs.

I frowned and walked over to the mirror. To scream. My skin was green.

I noticed a bottle of dye in the trash.

Max. Is. So. Dead.

**I know, I know, the chapter is short... **

**Lissa is GREEN. Muhahahahahahaha. Guess who did that????**

**Fang is now single. *Hint, hint*** **There might be some Faxness in the next chapter...**_**might**_**.**

**I'll tell you one thing...**

**The 'party' is in chapter 5. **

**I'll tell you one more thing...**

**Fang might crash it.**

**Did you review? That little button at the bottom? It has green writing? It is so much fun to press!**

**Max/Nicole: 2, Lissa: 1.**

**Until next time, Justine.**

**P.S. Did you vote on my poll yet? Please do. Please with pretty sugar on top and all of that stuff. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, again!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update...I had a very busy weekend and had little time to breathe, let alone type.**

**But...Chapter five is finally finished! Well, no duh, because that is what you clicked on... but... some questions might be answered in this, but I can't tell you for sure because, well, I don't remember all of the questions.**

**I know chapter 4 was pretty short so I will ****try**** to make this chapter longer. So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, own(ed) Maximum Ride. **

Chapter 5

Max POV

"Why can't I come?" Nudge asked repeatedly, "I know Angel Griffins, she is so cute. Gazzy is the funniest person ever. Although Gazzy is a weird nickname, well, not really, considering how much that boy..."

"Nudge!" I yelled, I loved my sister, but she did talk a lot, "I will text Nicole, if she says yes, you can come."

"But, what about me?" Ella asked, "I don't want to be the only one here."

"If Nudge can come, you can come." Iggy said, turning his cellphone on.

Ella and Nudge squealed.

"This is, like, going to be so much fun!" Nudge said excitedly, "We have to get ready!"

"I didn't even call Nicole yet!" I yelled.

Nudge and Ella pulled me to the room they shared, they had a full walk in closet and vanity, I had a walk in closet also, but it wasn't nearly as big as theirs.

"First we will do Ella," Nudge said, "Then me, and last Max, because she is a challenge."

"What? Me?" I asked, putting on an innocent face. Okay, I didn't exactly enjoy shopping for clothes, or putting on makeup, or... okay, I was a 'challenge.'

I called Nicole as Nudge raided the closet for Ella. She picked up after four rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey," I greeted, "It's Max."

"Hi, Max!" Nicole said, "Did you see Lissa? I was laughing so hard I nearly wet my pants. The dye thing really worked! How did you get it in the water like that?"

"I can't tell you. Iggy made me promise not to tell anyone. Especially you." I told her.

"Me? Why?" She asked. "Well, it doesn't matter that much."

"Can Nudge and Ella come over to your house tonight with us?" I asked.

"Sure!" Nicole answered, "It really is like a party now."

"Well, I have to go." I told her, "But, I think Iggy likes you?"

"He does?!" Nicole asked excitedly.

"Bye!" I said, and hung up. Nicole liked Iggy, that was funny. I wonder if Iggy really did like her...I'll have to get him to tell me.

"Can we come?" Nudge asked the same time Ella asked, "How do I look?"

"Yes and amazing." I answered, "Wait, Nudge, when did you change?"

She didn't answer, just dragged me to my room. Nudge pulled out a black and red plaid tunic, black skinny jeans, and my black converse. I sighed as they did my hair and makeup.

It was four forty-five and I knew we had to leave, so I didn't bother looking in the mirror, I just ran downstairs, to be followed by Nudge and Ella. Iggy walked over.

"Oh my God!" Nudge squealed when she saw Iggy. "You actually bothered to dress good enough to _not_ be an embarrassment! Who is she?"

"What?" He said, blushing, "There is no she!"

"So, it's Ben, then." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" He yelled, "Can't I just wear something that would make me look hotter then I already am? I know, you must be thinking that is impossible..."

I ignored him. He so like Nicole. How cute.

"Mom!" I called, "We leaving."

"Okay, have fun!" She yelled back from her office. My mom divorced my dad, Jeb, when she found out he was one of the people that gave Iggy, Nudge and I wings. I haven't seen him since, well, he was arrested four years ago. For that same reason.

We all walked out the door. I turned to them.

"We can't fly, someone might see us, their street isn't far from ours. Iggy groaned and Nudge and Ella just followed me.

"What Iggy?" I asked, "Are you afraid Nicole would see you all sweaty?"

"No." He answered, "I do not like Nicole."

"Really? That's too bad." I told him, "Because she was telling me earlier how much she liked you."

"She did?!" He asked.

"Yeah, she thought you were hot." I told him, then gagged. Nudge and Ella laughed.

"Well, she _is_ female." Iggy said, smiling. He had to ruin it.

"I thought you don't like her." Ella smirked.

"You tricked me!" Iggy glared at me as he spoke, "She never said any of that, did she?"

"No..." I began, but he did look pretty sad, and Nicole did like him, "But it's obvious to see she's thinking that."

The rest of the walk was pretty silent, except for Nudge, who talked about everything from shoes to zebras, and around again. We reached the house. Iggy and I gasped. It was huge, like four times the size of our house, which wasn't very small. Ben opened the door.

"Hey!" He greeted, his dark grey eyes were bright.

"I thought you said your parents couldn't afford the school!" Iggy said, kind of loudly, "How could they not afford that, but could afford this!?"

"I said they wouldn't pay for the school." Ben replied, "They are like huge enemies with the headmaster of our school, and wouldn't pay for it. So, Nicole and I applied for the scholarship, and got it. People just assume we are poor."

Nicole and two blond kids came running to the door.

"Hi, guys!" She said, "You can come in."

We all stepped inside.

"This is Angel and Gazzy Griffins." Nicole said.

"I'm Max." I told them, "And this is Iggy, Ella, and Nudge."

After everyone greeted each other, we walked into the kitchen. Which was also huge.

"Anyone want pizza?" Ben asked, pointing to a stack of pizza boxes. We we about to attack the boxes when we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said, ran to the door, and opened it. It was Fang Griffins.

"Hey, Max." Fang said, "Mind if I join? My plans were canceled."

"It's not my house," I replied. Nicole walked over.

"Who was..." She stopped when she saw Fang, "What are you doing here? Come to yell at us about turning your girlfriend green? Or did you come to pick up your siblings?"

"No, Lissa and I broke up. I was actually hoping to stay here until it is time for Angel and Gazzy to leave." Fang answered.

I stared with my mouth hanging open. First, that was the longest thing I've ever heard Fang say. Second, he broke up with Lissa? Third, I am happy he broke up with Lissa, why?

"You can stay, I guess." Nicole answered, clearly surprised also.

The three of us walked into the kitchen. Everyone else was already eating the pizza.

"What's _Fang_ doing here?" Gazzy asked, his mouth full of food.

"I'm crashing your party." Fang answered.

"He's just here." Nicole answered, glaring at Ben, who was narrowing his eyes.

After all five pizza boxes were emptied, Nicole and Ben ed everyone into their home theater. Which was a room that had a huge TV, speakers, and DVD and Blu-ray player. Everyone sat down and we turned on some movie.

Fang nudged me. I turned to him.

"What?" I snapped.

"Can I talk to you alone?" He asked.

I got up and we were about to leave the room, when I noticed Nicole looking at us. She was winking at me and gave me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and followed Fang into the hallway.

"What did you have to tell me?" I asked as we entered the spare room across the hall.

Instead of answered, he pulled my head toward his and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck.

_Wait, what am I doing? This is Fang Griffins!_

I broke away. Jumping back at least a foot.

"What were you thinking?" I asked him.

"I was...Oh god...I-" He stammered.

I shook my head and left the room. I couldn't do that. No matter how amazing it was.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fang POV

What the hell did I just do? I just dragged Max into a room and kissed her, and she clearly doesn't like me. What _was_ I thinking? I wasn't, obviously.

Why did I kiss her? I punched the wall, not caring what damage I done.

Why doesn't she like me, when all I can think about is her? And why did I like it so much?

I tore of the stupid leather jacket I was wearing and spread out my black wings. I cut slits through the shirt I was wearing under it and my wings could easily go through. I sat against the wall. Still keeping my wings outstretched. They were so cramped up from being tucked up all day and this felt so good.

Even though I was feeling like crap.

The doorknob turned, and before I could hide my wings, Nicole walked in.

"Max just ran out and I wanted to make sure you were...oh my god."

**I kinda gave you FAXNESS. **

**I know, it was short. I was going to make it longer, but I had to end there. Hello, cliffhanger.**

**Oh, and to flaming carebears, I'll spill. Nicole and Ben are mutants, but they do NOT have wings. Or ever remember being at the school. You will find out in the next chapter.**

**Last time I checked I got 19 reviews, if you can make that 23, (it's my lucky number) or higher, you will get Chapter 6. **

**(I might be nice and give it to you anyway, but don't count on it.)**

**Seriously, I made a poll for this story and votes make me happy. :).**

**Your Maximum Ride obsessed friend, Justine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! **

**I got 28 reviews! Yeayyyy! So I am updating! **

**Just so you know, I had food poisoning last night (which isn't exactly a picnic) and I still am not feeling like a basket of sunshine, so if this chapter isn't the best, excuse me.**

**Plus, my sister is watching Disney Channel in the other room and it is almost on full volume and I will rip all of my hair out if I have to hear those stupid theme songs one more time. (Oh Lord, she put on High School Musical...) I'm sorry if you are a huge Disney Channel fan, I don't want hate mail telling me what a horrible person I am. (As I tell my sister daily, did I ever say I was nice?)**

**I kind of have a small problem: I am a little too obsessed with Maximum Ride. I know, most of you are probably thinking, "Join the club" but I am serious. I have a problem. I need professional help... or an advanced copy of the next MR book. **

**Back to **_**my**_** story:**

**Ha-ha. Chapter five really surprised you, didn't it? I bet you thought Max and Fang would find out they both had wings and the two of them would fall in love and whatever. Well, you were wrong. And to top it all off, I told you Nicole and Ben were also mutants, but did NOT have wings. Here's the sprinkles to top that:**

**Chapter six is even more surprising. **

**Muwahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Well, hold your socks on tight, because this is gonna get good. (hopefully...)**

**(Did you guys ever notice, if there was no Fax and Fang and Nudge got together, they would be FUDGE!?)**

Chapter 6 (I kept you waiting long enough with all that writing about me...)

Fang POV

Nicole was staring at me, or mainly, my wings, that she now knew I had. Why did I have to take off the jacket? Right, for the same reason I kissed Max, I was stupid.

"Fang." Nicole said slowly, "You have wings."

"No, I don't." I answered, "This is all just a crazy dream. You were running and slipped on an ice cube..." I tried, not able to think of anything else, "You are sleeping."

"Shut up, Fang," Nicole replied, "You are not in my dreams. This is real. You have wings."

"I'm ninety-eight percent human, two percent bird." I admitted.

"So, you're a bird kid."

"I prefer Avian-American." I told her, Nicole laughed.

"Are Angel and Gazzy...?" She began to ask.

"Yep, they are too." I told her.

"Oh."

"Nicole." I said, "I guess it is okay that you know but you can not tell anyone. Not even Max, or Iggy."

She blushed when I said Iggy.

"I promise. I won't tell anyone. I mean, I understand." She said, looking down.

"Understand?" I asked, "How do you understand how difficult it is to have wings and be forced to hide that from everyone?"

"Not the wings, being a mutant!" She whispered quickly.

"What?" I asked, not a clue what she was talking about.

"I'm a mutant freak!" She wailed.

"What!?" I said again.

Instead of answering, Nicole began to change. Her nails grew longer, her eyes turned gold, she grew fangs, and I jumped back.

Nicole was an eraser.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Max POV

I ran down the hall, passing Nicole, who looked really worried. I couldn't stop. What just happened? Fang kissed me. Fang Griffins. And I ran away. God, I felt dizzy. I sat on the floor, my back against the wall.

"Are you okay?" I turned around to see Iggy, standing next to me.

"I have to leave." I told him, "Now."

"Okay, see you later," He said, "I have to find Nicole."

"I meant you, too!" I told him.

After finally convincing Iggy and everyone else, except for Fang and Nicole who weren't there, that I had to get out of here, and Iggy, Nudge, and Ella had to come with me, I ran out the door. Iggy, Nudge and Ella ran out behind me.

"What is wrong with you?" Ella asked.

"I had to get out of there." I said, and started to run. Iggy and Nudge caught up with me, but Ella didn't even try, she wasn't a mutant freak, and therefore could not run as fast as us.

"_Why_ did you have to get out of there?" Iggy asked, "I was about to ask out Nicole!"

"He...he..." I began, I really wanted to say it, but I didn't.

"Who?" Nudge asked, "What did they do?"

"Fang." I told her, "He kissed me."

She squealed, Iggy and I winced because it was so high-pitch.

"That is so amazing!" Nudge gasped, "He is like beyond cute. Is he good? Was it romantic? Wait, why did you leave?"

"Fang kissed you?" Ella squealed, running up, because we stopped.

"Oh, so it's okay for _you_ to have a relationship, but when _I _want to ask someone out, it's all 'everybody, clear the building!'" Iggy complained.

So much for having an overprotective brother.

"Why do you care if he was good?" I asked Nudge.

"Well, was he?" She asked.

"Yeah...but that's not the point!" I said loudly. I mean, I wasn't going to lie, I could have spent the whole movie kissing him, if he wasn't Fang Griffins.

"Then, what is?" Ella asked, "It is obvious you like him, almost as obvious as him liking you."

Obvious to everyone, except me. I must of missed that message.

"I don't like him?" I meant it as a statement but it sounded a lot more like a question. "I _can't_. He is pretty much the exact opposite of my type..."

"What, hot?" Nudge asked.

"Forget it." I said, walking again, "You guys can go back to the party, I'm going home."

I looked around, making sure no one else was there, and spread out my wings.

"_Hasta la vista!" _I called to my siblings, and I flew away.

"Bye!" Iggy called back as they disappeared from my view.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fang POV

"Is Ben...an eraser...uh, also?" I asked, Nicole. She already changed back, unlike me, she really hated her eraser form, and barely turned into it.

"Yeah." Nicole said, "Our parents don't even know. I don't know if you heard, but I was in a fire. Both of my parents were killed. I went to live with Ben and his parents. A week after came here, his parents had to go on a year long trip to South America. They're doctors, in case you were wondering. But, they couldn't take us, so I guess they sent us to a friend of theirs. The friend ended up working at the school, and made us into Erasers. I know about...uh, Avian Americans, though. I mean, we were created to destroy them. But, we never did. By the time all the training and testing was over, our parents came back."

"You never told your parents?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"But, I thought Erasers stayed in Eraser form, or at least the ones I knew did."

"Then I guess I'm Eraser version 6.0." Nicole answered.

"Does Max know?" I asked.

"No." She said, "But, don't tell anyone! Not even Angel and Gazzy! Especially not Ben! No offense, but he really hates you."

"None taken." I told her, "I don't blame him, I was a jerk."

"What did happen?" Nicole asked, "Between you and Max."

Oh, great. Like I wanted to go through that story again.

"I kissed her, she freaked out, and ran away." I said.

"She what?!" Nicole exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me." I answered.

"But, it is so obvious, you know see likes you, right?" Nicole asked.

"I kissed her, and she runs away. If you like someone, you usually don't do that." I said.

"She lights up like a freaking seventy watt bulb every time she sees you, she blushes whenever you say her name, and she calls you 'tooth', as in flirting." Nicole yelled, "My friend, she has it for you bad."

"Then why did she run away like I showed her my wings?" I asked.

"She doesn't want to like you." Nicole said, looking at me like I just told her I didn't know what one plus one equals.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are an as-" She started.

"I get it." I interrupted her.

"You really do like her, don't you?" Nicole asked.

"Yes!" I answered, "It's really freaking me out!"

"Both of you are so stupid." She said, "But at least you finally get it, unlike Max. You have to talk to her."

Talk to Max? Yeah, if I didn't like the current placement of my arms.

"I can't talk to her." I said, "She probably hates me."

"Yeah." I heard Nicole mutter, "About as much as I hate Johnny Depp." She spoke louder, "I'll talk to her. Happy?"

"Depends on what Max says." I said.

Nicole was about to walk out of the room.

"Wait, Nicole!" I called.

She turned around, "What?"

"You meant you really like Johnny Depp, right?"

**Yep, that's it. For this chapter at least.**

**Since I feel bad for making you wait for a chapter that wasn't even that good. I give you a little hint of what happens in chapter seven.**

**Fang might not get to hear Max's response.**

**Actually, Max might not even hear the questions.**

**X-rays, tests, and all of that good stuff, yep, the school is back.**

**-Justine**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, again!**

**thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys are awesome. And one of the only reasons I am staying up until like one in the morning writing this story. And people say I'm wasting my summer...ha! (Yeah, school starts on the 26****th****) **

**By the way, nobody has their powers in this, but Iggy can see, because Angel is kind of creeping me out...(in the real MR books)**

**Oh, about the preview thing I gave you last chapter, the first letter of the three sentences spelled FAX, congrats if you noticed, but that is chapter 8 or 9, I changed my mind, sorry. **

**Okay, I have a poll up about this story. Should there be a prom/dance? I know a lot of stories have a prom or whatever, and Max and Fang end up going together and riding off into the sunset and what not...BUT. If you do want a prom/dance/whatever, should Max go with Fang, or should they go with other people? Review and let me know. **

**(Don't say Fang should go with Iggy, really.)**

**Anyway, now you probably get why I said Nicole and Ben are mutants, they just don't have wings. If it surprised you, it surprised me too. I mean, I only thought of it when I was typing that chapter.**

**Speaking of Ben... I kind of feel bad. There's FAX, and it is pretty obvious there will be Niggy, (not Nudge, Nicole.) And Ben has... no one. So, when you click that beautiful review button, let me know one more thing...Should there be a:**

**a. Nen or Budge (Nudge and Ben)**

**b. Bella (Ben and Ella)**

**Other. if you want to be in the story as Ben's GF (yeah, i was thinking girl, but, whatever) sure, why not. Make up a character and I'll use it. First person wins. Maybe, more like first good one I see.**

**(Good luck if your doing that)**

Chapter Seven

Nicole POV

_If I were Max, where would I be?_ I thought. I just left my house, leaving only Ben and Fang to take care of the kids, which probably wasn't the best idea, but, hey. I still was kind of wondering if the last ten minutes were all a dream. Did Fang really have wings? Was I really stupid enough to show him I was an Eraser? Did we just kinda become friends?

Poor Max, she was just a normal person who happened to hang with the wrong people. Her best friend was a half-wolf weirdo, half the time, and her almost-boyfriend was a full-time bird kid. And Iggy, would he really want to date me if he knew I was a werewolf? Okay, not really a werewolf, because I can control it. More like an in-control werewolf. But, in answer to my question, no, he would not. He would probably run to the first place he could find and ask if they sold silver bullets. Then, he would probably shoot me with one and be disgusted with himself for even talking to me in the first place. As I was dieing, I mean, a silver bullet would kill anyone, he would make fun of me, comparing me to Remus Lupin from Harry Potter. After I died, he would fall in love with Lissa Herring or some beautiful French model and they would live happily ever after.

Okay, I had an overactive imagination. Maybe that is part of the Eraser 6.0 package.

But more importantly, how am I supposed to find Max? She could be anywhere. Most likely under a rock based on the way she knew nothing about Fang liking her.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Max. She better pick up the phone...

"Hello? Nicole?" I heard her ask. If you are wondering how she knew it was me, it's this crazy little invention called Caller ID.

"Max. Where are you?" I asked, "We need to talk."

"Okay." Max said, "I'm in the park. You know that picnic section? Well, in the woods next to it, there is a clearing, I'm there."

I knew exactly what Max was talking about. That is the exact same area I would practice being an Eraser in. I told Fang I hated being an Eraser, I did, but it was kind of cool. All of my senses were improved, and I was so fast, and agile.

"I'll be there in a couple minutes." I told her and hung up. I wouldn't get there fast as human Nicole. So, I had to transform. I'll just stay in the woods and shadows. Where I belong. Wait. Forget I said that last part.

I quickly transformed. Luckily, my clothes stayed on when I transformed (otherwise there was no way in h-e-double toothpicks I would have changed back in front of Fang.) because of Ben. He figured out a way to keep the clothes on. Before that, we would only change and change back in our rooms, alone and with locked doors. I swear, that boy is genius. Maybe it came with his Eraser pack.

I ran on all fours through the woods, sure I was still kind of half human, but, I could still do mostly wolf-like things. Which means I barely eat when I am in Eraser form. I stopped and looked up at the trees above me. My Eraser eyes saw so much better than my normal human ones, everything was so clear and beautiful. I wonder what Iggy would look like? Shut up, Nicole, you're on a mission and Iggy could never see you like this. Do I have to repeat that long story about what would happen if he did?

Since I was so close to th spot Max said she was in, I turned back into a human. Normally, you wouldn't imagine anyone on this planet saying those last six words. It is still kinda creepy when I hear myself say it.

I walked a few feet when I noticed someone in the bushes next to me. Max. It was Max. By the look on her face. She saw that I was here. She saw _everything._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Max POV

I could not believe this. My best friend, the only person I could relate to. One of them.

"You're an Eraser." I said. I didn't know what else to say.

"Version 6.0." Nicole blurted out. She clearly had no clue what to say either. I didn't respond.

"Max, I can explain...wait. How do you know I'm an Eraser?" Nicole asked.

At first I was about to say, 'I saw you', but then I realized she meant how did I know she was called an Eraser. Why didn't I say werewolf?

"How about you explain yourself first, then I'll tell you everything." I said.

"Fine." Nicole said, "If you know that I'm called an Eraser, I'm just assuming you know about The School?"

I nodded.

"Of course," She said, "Remember how I was in that fire, and my parents died and I had to go live with Ben and his parents?" I nodded again, and she continued, "Well, about a week after I moved in, Mr. and Mrs. White had to leave for a year trip to South America. Ben and I couldn't come with them. So, they left us in the hands of a close friend, who just happened to be one of the scientists at the School. We were turned into Erasers. Mom and Dad came, took us back home, and never found out. The end, now it is your turn."

I sighed.

"I know about Erasers and the school." I began, "Because I was there too. As a mutant."

"Your an Eraser, too?" Nicole asked.

"Not quite." I told her.

"That's okay." Nicole said, then her eyes opened wide, "Just please don't say you have..."

"I have wings." I interrupted her, I slowly spread them out to show her.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Nicole said, "It's so ironic, I could laugh."

"Ironic?" I asked, "What?"

"Max." Nicole said, "Fa..."

Nicole was interrupted by the sound of helicopters. Nicole winced. It was obvious to see where they were from.

"This isn't possible." I murmured.

The School is back.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iggy POV

Nudge, Ella and I walked back to the Whites' house. We had no clue where Max went and I really want to talk to Nicole. Nudge and Ella were both pretty interested in Ben, which is kind of creepy. I knocked on the door. Ben opened it.

"Hey." He said, "What happened?"

"Max had to leave." I said. "She probably forgot she had homework to do or something."

"Yeah," Nudge added, "But, we decided we should come back. You probably did need an explanation."

"Um...okay." Ben said, and we all walked inside. Fang, Angel, and Gazzy walked into the room.

"Where's Nicole?" I asked.

"She left to find Max." Fang answered. Of course.

Ben walked out of the room with everyone else, leaving me and Fang behind. I think they were thirsty, or something.

"Nicole really likes you." Fang said.

"Well, I would love to talk to her but every time I try, one of us has to leave, or already left."

I told him.

"Yeah." Fang answered.

I was about to ask to ask him what is going on between him and Max, but Angel ran into the room.

"There's helicopters outside!" She screamed, "The School is back!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Max POV

I woke up in a cage. I didn't turn around, I knew a person was there. It was probably Nicole.

"Max?!" The person asked.

Definitely not Nicole.

I quickly turned. It was, of course, Fang Griffins.

"Max. About what happened earlier..." Fang began.

"It's fine." I told him, "Let's just pretend it never happened."

Fang almost looked hurt when I said that, but whatever emotion he felt, it passed before I could really tell what it was.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked. Why would the school want Fang?

"I could ask you the same thing." He answered, glaring at me. Okay, he kissed me, and now he's all Mr. Angry? Wait, pretend it never happened...that was going to be hard.

I think it was right then when we both noticed each others backs.

**I know, it is short, but considering how fast I updated, it's long.**

**More reviews and I might try to make it longer.**

**Answer those questions I gave you earlier and I'll try harder.**

**If somebody makes that story about Max taking Fang to a Jonas Brothers concert, I will make sure it is the longest chapter yet, excluding the bold stuff I write.**

**I just think it would be funny to watch Fang see his favorite band, I mean suffer.**

**Anyway...**

**-Justine**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, again!**

**Sorry I took soooooo long to update. I mean it. But I have bad news. The bad news is....school starts tomorrow, which means I won't be able to update as quickly. (cues horror music)**

**To** **blackiris404, I think it's time for somebody to readjust their gaydar. No, Iggy is not gay in this...no offense taken. **

**OH! Know how before I said nobody had any of their powers? Yeah, well that might just change...**

**Other than that...I actually don't have anything to say right now...**

**er...REVIEW!!!!! Um...please? **

**Uh...let's just get to the story...**

Chapter 8

Fang POV

Max has wings. I have wings. Max has siblings, I have siblings. Max was created by the school, so was I. I like Max, she likes me. Why aren't we dating, again?

Right, because I a jerk who can only think about how much I love Max when I should be thinking about the _wings_ part. Wait. Did I just say love?

"You..." Max began, "This is not possible."

Am I dreaming? Am I asleep at Ben's house and Gazzy put something in my drink, so I am having a twisted dream? Right. I pinched myself. Ouch, not dreaming.

I wanted to say something to Max, but nothing I thought of seemed right.

"At least I know why you were sweatshirts and leather jackets half the time." Max said. Staring at my wings.

"Well, partially," I told her, "I wear the leather jackets because they make me look sexy."

Max was trying to not laugh, and look angry at the same time, it wasn't really working.

"Were you laughing because I am funny, or because I really don't look good in leather?" I asked Max, leaning toward the first, I admit, I am pretty funny. Kinda. Sometimes.

"A little of both." Max answered. "I just can't believe you of all people have wings. Do Angel and Gazzy have wings?"

I nodded.

"Wow." Max said, "Iggy and Nudge do, Ella doesn't."

"Poor Ella." I said, "With a bunch of mutants. I mean, we all have wings and Nicole and Ben are Erasers."

"How do you know Nicole is an Eraser?" Max asked.

"She told me."

"What?! When?"

"After she found out I had wings."

"What?!"

I turned to Max. I thought Nicole talked to her. Apparently, they were captured first.

"After the thing happened, Nicole came into the room to see what happened. I took off my leather jacket right after you left, then, Nicole came in and kinda saw my wings." I said, feeling a lot like Nudge.

"Oh." Max said. "I'm still in shock, that ,you know, we both have wings."

_Tell her you like her._ I thought.

"Fang Griffins! Who would have thought?" Max continued.

Tell her.

"I mean, your such a _pig_ and a jerk and your in the crowd I hate. And it makes no sense. How am I falling for you when you're the type of person I hate?"

Wow, thanks Max, that made me feel so- wait. Falling for me?

"Did I say that last part out loud?" She asked, turning red.

I nodded.

"Of course." Max blushed, "What I meant was..."

"I like you too." I blurted, "A lot more then I'm comfortable with."

What is this? Some kind of confession cage?

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, "It's really creeping me out."

"Ditto." Max agreed, "It's like, I hate to love you, and I love to hate you."

I didn't say anything. She basically said she loved me.

"What is wrong with me?!" Max yelled, "Am I going to tell you everything!?"

"It's okay. I think..." I began, I did not imagine saying this to anyone. Ever. "I think I love you too." I whispered.

Max stared at me. Not my wings, this time. My face. I need to learn when to shut up.

We just looked at each other for a while when someone interrupted us.

"Will you two just kiss already?!"

Max and I both quickly turned around. Nicole was the one who spoke, she was in a cage with Ben, on the other side of us Gazzy and Iggy were in a cage, and on the third side was Nudge and Angel. They were all watching us.

"Did you guys hear everything?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Ben answered, "It was pretty obvious you two liked each other. Personally, Max, I think you could do better, but, I guess Fang is better then Sam."

"Thanks, Ben." I said, "That means a lot."

"Ignore him!" Nicole said, "You two are perfect!"

"The cutest!" Nudge agreed.

"Gross." Gazzy said, "I think I might vomit."

Iggy laughed.

Before anyone could say anything, a man in a white coat walked into the room.

"Hello, Max, Iggy, others." He said.

Max and Iggy looked at him with disgust.

"Jeb." Max hissed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Max POV

Jeb Batchelder was back. Who let him out of jail? Were they crazy? This man was evil. Oh, let's let him out of jail early so he can start up the School again! Great idea.

"Hey, Jeb!" Iggy said brightly, "Long time, no see. Been effing up any kids, lately?"

Jeb just laughed.

"How did you get out of jail?" I asked.

"Let's just say some experiments really know how to _persuade." _Jeb said, smirking.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"No one ever knows." Iggy answered.

"I'm sure all of you are wanting to get back home." Jeb said slowly.

"No." I answered, "We want to stay here in cages for the rest of our sorry lives."

"We are going to release you." Jeb said, "The tests and surgeries are completed, and we have no use for you, anymore."

"Gee, thanks." Ben told him.

"What did you do to us?" I spat.

"You'll find out." Jeb answered, "Soon enough."

Jeb left the room, and it was easy to see that everyone was scared.

"We got new abilities." Angel said, "They gave us powers."

How did she know?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ben POV

Okay, this Angel girl is really starting to creep me out. She can read minds?

_Yes._ Angel said, in my head...okay, again with the creeping out.

According to Angel, we each can do something amazing, she can be all physic, or whatever. Fang can basically disappear. Of course, Mr. Popularity gets the 'ability' to disappear. You know when someone gets really jealous, so they shout, 'what else can you do, fly?!' Well, guess what? Mr. Perfect can. Whoop-de-freaking-do.

I guess it was kinda obvious, but I kinda liked Max. Okay, I really liked her. But, of course, Fang and her fall in love. Is there anything that guy doesn't get?

_Well, he's kind of lacking in the brains department._ Angel thought to me, _I know he's my brother, but, let's be honest. _

I laughed. Forget what I said about Angel creeping me out, she's awesome.

_Thank you for finally realizing that. _

_Your welcome._ I thought.

So, Angel is physic, Fang can disappear, what can the rest of us do?

"I don't think they did anything to me." Nicole said, "I feel exactly the same."

"So do I." I agreed. "Maybe only Fang and Angel got...uh...powers."

Angel was about to argue when Max spoke loudly.

"School!" She yelled.

"Yes, Max." Iggy replied, "We can all see we are at the school."

"No!" Max said, "I mean, learning school, it starts in an hour."

"Who cares if we miss one more day?" I asked.

Nicole stared at me, "I'd rather be there than here."

Jeb came back into the group with a bunch of other whitecoats. They walked over to each of our cages, and stabbed a needle into our arms.

So much for not needing us anymore.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Max POV

I woke up in my bed, at my house. In my pajamas. In the morning.

That _couldn't _have been a dream. I know Nicole came to find me, and she was an eraser, and we were all captured by the school. It had to be real.

If it was a dream, that meant the whole conversation with Fang never happened. And Fang didn't have wings.

It could not be a dream.

I quickly got dressed, brushed my teeth, put my hair into a quick ponytail and ran down the stairs. Iggy, Nudge, and Ella were all sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Dr. Martinez, Mom, already left for work. Her hours were more demanding now that she was a single mom with four kids.

"I had the craziest dream." I told them, "The school came back and-"

"It was real." Iggy interrupted, "We all woke up in our rooms, I called Nicole and Fang. The same thing happened to them. Angel and Fang still can, read minds and disappear."

"Well," Nudge said, "Angel can read minds and Fang can disappear."

It was real. I told Fang I loved him, basically. Against my will, I smiled.

"Have fun at school!" Mom called.

"Okay, bye!" I called back. Iggy, Nudge, and Ella said goodbye also before we went out the door.

"You didn't tell Mom, did you?" I asked them.

"No." Nudge answered, "We didn't want to worry her."

I nodded, then turned to Iggy.

"Did you...?" I began.

"Talk to Nicole?" He interrupted, "No, I am still the single twin. As unbelievable as that may be."

"I was going to say discover you have a new power, but you seem exactly the same." I told him.

"Then, no." Iggy said.

We kept walking until we got to the school entrance. Nudge and Ella left to the middle school, and Iggy walked into the building. I was about to follow him when Lissa walked up to me. Not green, darn it.

"Why did you get rid of the green?" I asked, "It went so well with your hair!"

"Shut up." She snapped, "I know it was you!"

"Okay." I told her, "Here to yell at me? Or did you want to grovel at my feet?"

"I wanted to ask if you were going to the dance." Lissa said, "The one Fang asked me to."

"Fang Griffins?" I asked. He said he _loved_ me, and now he's throwing me away like yesterday's trash? I knew it! I never should have trusted him!

"The one and only." Lissa smirked, "He begged my forgiveness on the phone last night. Well, I have to leave. Bye." She walked away.

I felt crushed. Why did I have to fall in love with Fang Griffins? I really thought I was about to cry, and I never cry, when Sam walked up to me.

"Hi, Max!" Sam greeted.

"Hey, Sam." I said, "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, noticing how sad I looked.

Why is he talking to me when the first time I met him, I snapped at him?

"Fine. Just a misunderstanding." I answered. Yeah, that Fang liked me.

"Do you want to go to the fall dance with me?" Sam asked, "It's this Friday."

No. I do not want to go to the dance with you. But, if Fang could go with Lissa, why can't I have some fun too?

"I'd love to." I answered. Sure, it's Sam, but hey, I don't have to marry the guy.

"Great!" Sam said, "See you around! I'll call you tonight!"

I remembered how Ben said at least Fang is better than Sam. Well, Fang can go to hell for all I care. I don't care how hot he looks in those stupid leather jackets...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nicole POV

"You what?!" I shouted to Max, nearly spitting out all the water I just swallowed. It was lunch and Max just said she agreed she go to a dance with Sam.

"You don't know the whole story!" Max said.

"What is the whole story." Ben said.

I wonder if Iggy will ask me? No, this is about Max.

"What about Fang!?" I asked her before Max could answer.

"What about me?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned to see Fang.

"She's going to the dance with Sam." Iggy said, then widened his eyes when he saw who it was. Iggy was drawing something and not really paying attention.

Max looked like she was about to cry, and walked away from the table.

Oh God.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fang POV

Never in my life did I feel this crappy. Not when I broke my arm, not when I spent a week in the hospital because of a car accident. Never.

Max doesn't love me. I told her I love her, and she goes on a date with another guy.

Each step she took walking away from the table ripped a hole in me. That sounded so stupid I now want to rip me apart. After I rip apart Sam.

"I can't believe it." I muttered as I sat down next to Nicole and Ben.

"She doesn't even like him." Nicole said.

"Then why is she going to the dance with him?" I yelled, kind of loudly.

"I don't know!" Nicole answered, "I thought she was going with you, after what happened yesterday!"

"So did I." I muttered. Apparently that whole conversation was a lie.

"It's just not like Max to do something that bitchy." Iggy said. "It was pretty obvious to see she was in love with you."

"At least you're only a jerk because you hang out with the wrong people." Ben said to me. "Sam is the wrong person you hang out with."

Ben finally doesn't hate me anymore. One good thing about today.

Carson, one of my old friends who was not an ass, walked up to our table.

"Happy sixteenth, Fang!" He said, and walked away.

Yep. Today was my birthday. Pretty crap one. If there weren't so many people around, I'd disappear.

"It's your..." Nicole began. I nodded.

Whoop-de-freaking-do.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nicole POV

I noticed Max sitting outside the cafeteria, on a bench, looking like she was crying.

Something is not right.

I turned a little to see Lissa smirking at Max. Then looking over at Fang, the grin wiped off of her face.

Oh. My. God.

**That's all for now!!! **

**Anyone gonna guess what will happen next?**

**Wow. What Lissa did was cold. evenay orfay a itchbay ikelay erhay. (pig latin)**

**I will try to update soon.**

**Can I get a 50 reviews??? If not, you might not get a chapter 9.**

**I know...cold.**

**La-tah,**

**Justine.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, once I saw those 50 reviews, I started to type this and I WILL NOT MOVE UNTIL THE CHAPTER IS FINISHED.**

**Wow. Today I wore a new Aeropostale shirt. I wore it the whole day through school, and when I come home, I notice the little XS sticker was still on. Oops.**

**BTW...this chapter is definitely rated T for language, not recommended for the younger viewers. **

**Yes, I did start school,(clearly) but I don't care, I will MAKE time to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, I do (kinda) own Ben and Nicole. Ha! Justine: 2, JP: 6, wait, JP also owns Ella, and Dr. M, and Jeb, and Sam and...okay, JP wins.**

**Now, tell me...**

**Should there be an Bella OR a Budge?????????????**

**Review. (About the little question I just mentioned)**

**Now I will stop boring you to tears, and get on with the story.**

Chapter Nine

Nicole POV

I walked up to Lissa's table and turned to her.

"You little bitch!" I yelled. "How can you do that?"

"What are you talking about?" Lissa spat, "And how dare you call _me _a bitch!"

"I'll call you whatever I want to call you! How could you break up Max and Fang like that!?"

I was angry, so I wasn't really thinking about want I was saying.

"She what?!" Someone, Fang, I think, yelled.

"Max and Fang are dating?!" Sam yelled.

Fang walked up next to me.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Fang demanded.

"Fangy." Lissa whined, "The only wrong thing I did was let our relationship end. Don't you want me back?"

Fang stared at her, it may have been just me, but I think he looked disgusted. Ha.

"Screw you." Fang said, and walked away, probably to find Max.

"He doesn't know what he's missing." One of her friends, uh...mini Lissa One, said.

"I believe he does." I told her, "A scheming bitch who tries to steal other peoples boyfriends. Lissa told Max, Fang was dating her again, when Fang clearly wouldn't ever date you and your whore clothing."

Lissa widened her eyes, then faced her friends, hoping they would say a comeback.

"Well, Lissa." Mini Lissa Two began, "Your skirts are really short and Fang didn't seem interested in you at all."

"Plus," Mini Lissa One added, "We knew you were mean, but you are just cold now. We don't want to get picked on by you anymore. We'd rather hang out with other people." Mini Lissa One smiled at me.

"You'd rather hang out with _Nicole?_" Lissa hissed.

"Yep, Max too." Mini Lissa Two replied, she walked over by me.

"Karma's a bitch." Mini Lissa One smirked, and walked over to me and MLT.

"Just like you." I said, and the three of us walked away.

I think I could hang out with MLO and MLT. I might just even learn their real names.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Max POV

Screw Fang. Screw Lissa. Screw them all. Well, except for Nicole, Iggy, Ben and...okay, just screw Lissa and Fang.

Why didn't I tell Nicole why I said yes to Sam? She would have understood if she knew what Mr. Kiss One Now, Save One For Later did to me.

"Max? Can I talk to you?"

I turned around. Surprise, surprise! It was Mr. Kiss One Now, Save One For Later.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"I don't know what Lissa told you, but I swear, it's not true. I never do that to you, Max, I love you." Fang said.

Oh, so we are doing the love thing again. What does he think I am, a light switch?

My cell phone beeped. A text from Nicole.

**Fang is telling the truth! He loves u and u no it! Even Melissa and Lorna agree!!!!**

Melissa and Lorna? Okay, who are they? Apparently, a lot happened during lunch after I left.

"You're serious?" I asked.

"Yes." Fang answered, looking relived.

"Oh. Well, Lissa told me you begged her to go to the dance with you..." I began.

"You believed her?" Fang asked.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past you. So, when Sam asked me..." I added, but Fang interrupted again.

"What the hell was that, anyway?"

"I thought you were cheating on me!" I defended, "You really hurt me! We had that whole conversation in the cage, then you just go and date your ex?"

"I never really asked Lissa out, Max." Fang smirked, "And finding out you randomly ditched me for _Sam_ wasn't exactly a picnic."

"I know," I told him, then added, "God, I don't sound like myself."

Fang laughed.

I leaned into kiss him, (don't you dare comment on that, because if you were me in this situation, you would want to kiss him, too. Wait, forget I said that.) but my lips ended up on the bench.

"What the hell?" I asked. I looked up and Fang, who had moved, but instead of smirking he just stared at me.

"Max." He said, "I think you got your power."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fang POV

I just stared at Max. I really did want to kiss her, don't get me wrong, but this was very...uh... shocking.

"Max." I said, "I think you got your power."

"What!?" She gasped.

"Your um, neck?" I said, but it came out like a question.

Max put her fingers to her neck.

"Oh. My. God." She breathed. "I have gills. Like a freaking fish."

"Yeah..." I answered.

Max quickly took a black scarf out of her bag and wrapped it around her neck. We both stood up and started to walk away, but stopped at the end of the hall.

"I guess I'm now Bird-Fish-Kid." She said, smiling.

"And I'm semi-invisible-bird-kid." I replied.

"I guess I can breathe under water now." Max said.

"I can't. But I can disappear under water. Ooh, burn." I added.

"You want to know what?" Max asked me.

"What?"

"That bench was a pretty good kisser."

"Better then me?"

Before Max could answer, I kissed her. This time she didn't pull away and run out of the room. This time I did it right. We broke apart.

"I don't know, Fang." Max said, smiling, "The bench still got you beat."

I laughed, and we walked to find everyone else.

**I know it was REALLY short, and I'm sorry.**

**(Maybe if you answer Bella or Budge, I'll make chapter 10 longer)**

**Sorry, I had to.**

**In total:**

**52-55 reviews........short chapter**

**55-60 reviews........medium-short chapter**

**60-65 reviews........medium-long chapter**

**65-70 reviews........long chapter**

**70-75 reviews........extra-long chapter.**

**I'll give you I don't know....... 3 days? Maybe longer....maybe. Maybe shorter.**

**Ciao!**

**Justine**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am really, really sorry. **

**I haven't updated in like...two months! And I am sure you hate me now, but I finally found the time to write this next chapter...so, I'll shut up now.**

Max POV

I saw Nicole walking up to me, and Fang, with... Lissa's minions? Okay, I really did miss a lot.

"Hey!" Nicole said, her brown eyes flickering to Fang's arm around my waist. She suddenly smiled, "Aww! You two got back together! They are so cute!"

"Don't ruin it for me." Fang said, smiling.

"Since when are you a big romantic?" I asked, thinking, bleech.

"I'm not!" Nicole answered, "You two were just annoying the hell out of everyone with your on-again, off-again crap. You should have seen us out there, Max! It was total you-tube material!"

"Yeah!" One of Lissa's minions agreed, "The four of us totally killed Lissa out there for you."

"Cold hearted bitch deserved it." The other minion said, "I was actually anorexic for a while because Lissa kept calling me Tubsy. I know it's really stupid, but, I learned my lesson after having to be rushed to the hospital."

"Wow...thanks..." I mumbled.

"Yeah, luckily, she stopped because she totally liked-" The first minion was cut off when number two slapped her hand over One's mouth.

Suddenly, I understood what One was about to say.

"You like Sam, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Two answered, "I am so sorry, Max! I just didn't do anything about Lissa because I thought you were stealing Sam away from me. I didn't know you, and I guess I was...well, being a little Lissa-ish. By the way, I'm Lorna."

"It's fine, I kinda get how you feel... I mean, with the Fang thing. I'm sorry I said yes to Sam, though." I kinda liked Tw- Lorna.

"Melissa." One said, as Lorna smiled, "I happen to know how bitchy Lissa is. Remember the guy Lissa cheated on Fang with? Aaron? He was my boyfriend at the time. But, I stayed as her fried because...I wanted to be liked. Ironic, huh?"

"Can we please stop talking about all this drama?" Nicole blurted, "I feel like I am in a soap opera, only I'm the only one without problems!"

Lorna's eyes widened about two feet as she spoke, "Nicole...you're dating....M-Max's brother right?"

"Yeah..." Nicole began.

"Then I think you now have a problem." She choked, pointing to somewhere outside the window. I turned my head to look, to see Iggy, lying on the ground, covered in blood.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nicole POV

I screamed, then ran outside to Iggy. I could barely think. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._

My glove slipped off exposing my burn, but, I didn't care, I just kept running. I quickly got to Iggy.

"Iggy!" I yelled, even though he was right next to me, Max and Fang were almost to us, Lorna was trying to help Melissa who fainted.

Tears were now pouring down my cheeks, this was becoming more and more like a soap opera.

"Nicole?" Iggy breathed out.

"Yes, It's me." I told him, "Max and Fang are here too."

"Is he okay?!" Max screamed.

"Max, shut the hell up." Iggy mumbled, "I'm trying to talk."

Max rolled her tear filled eyes, then sat down next to me.

"God, you're hot." Iggy said to me, "If I have to die, at least I'm not single."

"Shut up!" I screamed at him, "You're not going to freaking die!"

I noticed the cut slashed his side, ripping his shirt, and exposing his wing. The slash looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

I ran my finger across it, not caring about the blood. Suddenly, the wound started to heal. Max gasped, Fang turned to me.

"Nicole, you have a healing power, keep your hand on the cut." Fang told me.

I kept my hand there, and the cut slowly disappeared, until the only way you could have known Iggy was sliced was by the blood around him.

Iggy slowly looked at his side.

"Holy shit." He breathed, "Oh my god, Nicole, you saved me!"

I hugged him, so glad he was okay.

I opened my eyes to see Iggy starring at my burn.

"It's..." I began.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Iggy asked.

"I'm already freak enough, like you needed to know about these?" I brushed back my hair and revealed the other scars.

Instead of saying anything, Iggy just kissed me, Max and Fang made gagging noises, so we broke apart.

As Iggy smiled at me. I remembered what his cut reminded me of.

"Oh no." I gasped, then started to cry again.

"What's wrong?" Iggy asked.

"I...no...this can't work!" I cried out, then ran away, sobbing. Leaving a hurt and confused Iggy, and a plain confused Max and Fang behind.

Iggy was almost killed by an eraser.

**Sorry it was so short!**

**I promise I won't ever make you wait two months again!**

**Have a great day! :)**

**I got to go to bed now, so I'll see you later.**

**-Justine**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey!**

**Before I start, in chapter 10, when Melissa and Lorna are talking to Max, Melissa says, "...but I still stayed her fried..." It was supposed to be friend.**

**I can't make any more promises about the updating thing. I am really sorry. Truly. I just have a lot of crap going on and not enough time. I think the day should have 25 hours. But, technically, I still didn't break me promise, I made you wait like five months. **

**Plus a HUGEHUGE HUGE thank you to anyone reading this. I know you actually did not completely give up on me. I love you guys. Times infinity. **

Iggy POV

"Can someone please tell me what just happened?" I asked, watching Nicole run out of view.

Max and Fang were of course, speechless.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked again.

Why did Nicole suddenly not like me? Is there someone else? Oh, shit, she's probably going to dump me like last week's trash and run of with Sam or some French male model. Or maybe she had a doctor's appointment? Yeah, right.

"I think you should talk to her." Max said, not looking at my face.

"Where did she go?" I asked, "She could have ran anywhere!"

"Check the clearing by the picnic grounds at the park two streets down from our house." Max said, "Nicole said she used to practice hunting over there."

Wow, that sentence was weird. I started to walk off to the park, which was in the direction Nicole ran off to.

"Fly!" Fang called after me. Right, I would never catch up to her walking.

I ran into the nearby woods until I was completely covered by trees, then shot out my wings and launched myself into the sky.

After about two minutes of flying, something fell out of my pocket. It was the bracelet I bought for Nicole. It was a charm bracelet that had a wing ad a mini wolf on it, which was kind of cheesy, but, hell, it looked nice.

I flew down after it, when I saw it on the ground next to a church. I landed and picked it up. Thankfully, it wasn't scratched or anything, and looked surprisingly shiny and clean considering the drop it just took.

I saw movement behind me, and I quickly turned to see Nicole sitting on the ground, crying.

"Nicole." I said, "What happened?"

She looked up and saw me, then quickly looked away.

"Go away, Iggy." She said.

"Nicole, I am not going to leave you. I can tell something is wrong."

I sat down right next to her, our knees touched, and she jumped back. Is there something wrong with me?

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, her eyes wide open.

"I'm your boyfriend." I answered, "I thought I could sit next to you."

"I'm a freaking monster!" She hissed.

"You are not."

"An eraser cut you. Sure, it wasn't me, but it might as well have been."

An eraser cut me? How could I not remember?

"You saved me." I told her.

Nicole said nothing.

I pulled out the bracelet and handed it to her. She looked at me, then down at the bracelet.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"For being my girlfriend. If you still want to, that is."

"I...I...yeah, I do. Thanks, it's beautiful. I'm sorry I overreacted."

"It's okay." I said, then grabbed her hand. "We should probably get back..."

"Yeah, yeah." She said, "Iggy, I'm sorry, but...can you just leave me alone for a little?"

Okay, I thought everything was better, what did I do now?

"It's nothing," she said, as if reading my mind, "I just need some time to think."

Think. Oh shit. Thinking was never good. And saying 'it's nothing' was the equivalent of saying 'fine'. It's _never _fine when you say it is, just like it's never nothing!

"You're making me feel _human_." I said, the same way people would pronounce dog crap after they just stepped in it. "I'm a monster too, but not a monster that was born yesterday. I can see something is up."

"Well, if you aren't going to leave...I don't know. I'm acting kind of stupid...but how would you feel if another bird kid ripped me up and nearly killed me?"

"I'd kill them, after doing all that I could to save you, of course."

"Just don't ever hurt yourself like that again." Nicole breathed.

Thank God the awkwardness was over.

"Well," I said, "I think it was the factor that I couldn't take out my wings because we were at school. Not that a wolfman fighting a kid is something you see daily, but the wings would have helped. It's like aerodynamics or whatever they call it."

"Why can't we just be _normal?!_" Nicole asked, getting up and walking toward the school with me.

Max POV

"We have enough drama going on to last a lifetime." Fang told me.

We were walking from school, it was let out early because many kids were believed to be on a hallucinatory drug, due to the many reports of a giant wolf-like man ripping the shreds out of a student, which no student at the crime scene.

"Tell me about it." I said.

Of course, because we have our dramatic lives, my cellphone rang, the caller ID showed an unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked, pulling it out.

"Max." Greeted none other then Jeb, being the ass he is.

"How did you get this number?" I asked, wanting to hang up the phone, but my gut was telling me Jeb had to say something important. I always listened to my gut.

"Never mind that, Max." He answered, "You should be aware that some of my..._coworkers_, if you will, have been working on a new project. They took a normal teenage girl, and throughout a two year program involving surgeries and injections, the have turned her into an avian hybrid, just like you."

"What?!" A human, into one of us?! Am I really on those drugs?!

"Yes, this has been a great day in the world of science, considering most thought the project would fail. She has been released in an abandoned building: 1216 Parker Avenue, if you would like to train her to survive. Or you could let her die. But, you are supposed to save the world. Wouldn't that involve saving a helpless juvenile?"

Then, he hung up. What the hell?! And what was with the saving the world?

"What happened?" Fang asked.

"There is a new bird kid, born human, recently changed. Current location is 1216 Parker Avenue. We have a choice: find her and help her survive, or let her die."

Fang, knowing me, snapped out his wings and shot into the sky. Waiting for me to follow.

New Project POV

I don't know how they managed to do it, but those science geeks managed to glue some wings on my back. If you are going to make me a mutant, why not give me something cool, like skin that could never break out? Or make it so any hair that is not on top of my head doesn't grow back after it has been waxed/shaved? Honestly. Who wants _wings?_

I circled the run down dust shack they decided to store me in. Couldn't they have at least fixed the place up? Or stuck in a Vogue, Luna bar and a whole Sephora? At least the Vogue and Luna bar. I mean, it is not like the transformation from human to bird spawn has been _pleasurable._

Today, actually had been a pretty crap day. Not that I would cry or anything.

But, I might not see my family ever again.

Or any of my friends.

My usual tight clothes would be a pain.

And no dude wants to screw a bird.

So, I started to cry. At least nobody was here.

Then, a blonde chick and her emo-looking sidekick, who also happened to be bird freaks, shot through the door.

They stared at me, it was hard to see their faces, they were in the shadows.

"Can I help you?" I spat. They just barged the door down completely. Honestly, who the hell does that?

Then, they slowly stepped forward.

"Holy shit."

**I bet you all know who the mystery chick is. (Review guesses and if you get it right, I will mention your name in next chapter. Pinky-swear. Even if a billion people get it right. (Not that I would ever get that many reviews, I'm not James Patterson.))**

**Sorry, I make you wait.**

**I still love you all.**

**Please review!**

**Hate me, not the story.**

**I still still love you, even if you do hate me.**

**-Justine**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, because I figured (if you are anything like me) you would probably skip ahead to the part where you find out who the mystery chick is, I am just going to tell you now.**

**But, before I do, I would like to thank ****Rosie Cullen-Hale****, for getting it right, and ****DarkAngelWings159****, for helping me finalize the choice between the two, I couldn't decide at first. So, yeah...it's Brigid. BUT, she is going to be fifteen too, and in high school, and kinda Lissa-ish but not as bitch-like, more so sharing the spoiled genes.**

**And to ****fanta778****, glad it made you happy. Cuz that makes me happy. I was getting sick of Eggy of Niggy, and I couldn't think of anything else, so I made my own character. **

**That had to be an eraser, just so the story would be even more like a soap. **

**I just realized I forgot to write the part where Iggy and Nicole actually get together. It was at the school. Maybe sometime I'll write it, I would write it now, but I don't know if anyone would want to read it, so let me know.**

**Without further ado, Chapter 12!!!**

Angel POV

Gazzy was walking next to me, along with Nudge and Ella, who offered to walk home with us because Fang disappeared with Max.

I still wasn't quite used to this reading minds thing. It helped, because I always understood what everyone meant, and I always knew the answers in school, but sometimes, people thought things I just didn't want to hear. Like Nudge and Ella, both of who were thinking about boys (eww) and made me begin to wonder if they were just walking home with us because Ben was a few paces ahead.

"Cute butt!" Gazzy yelled to Ben, only he didn't sound like Gazzy, he sounded like Ella. Exactly like Ella.

_My newly discovered power._ Gazzy thought, knowing I was reading his mind, as he snickered.

Ben, spun around. Ella was beet red, and the rest of us were laughing, so I think he knew something was up.

"I know, right?" He said, mimicking a girl's voice. We all laughed more, Gazzy explaining to everyone it was him, using his new talent, because Ella gave him a death glare. Ben let us catch up to him and started to walk with us.

"So, only Nudge, Iggy and I have no idea what our abilities are." Ben said.

"Max and Nicole found out theirs?" Nudge asked.

"Yep. Max has gills, and Nicole can heal, she healed Iggy after the attack." Ben answered.

"Speaking of Max and Nicole," I began, "Where are they? Same with Fang and Iggy."

"Dunno." Ben answered, "I heard Nicole left after healing Iggy because she had a spaz attack or something, and Max and Fang are probably out somewhere making out. Not that I care."

Oh my gosh, Ben liked Max! I mean, not anymore, he seemed to be over her, but...wow.

_You know Ella and Nudge like you. _I thought to him, I could read minds and send thoughts into people's heads. Way cooler then disappearing or changing voices, right?

_I know, _Ben thought, _and they are both really sweet and funny, but I don't know if I like them. I'm kinda confused, actually. About everything. So, I think I'll stay single. Plus, look at all the drama Iggy, Nicole, Max and Fang have to go through. I'd pass._

_I agree. _I thought back. Who needs a boyfriend/girlfriend? First of all, gross.

_You should! You are only seven! _Ben thought.

_Since you are staying single...I think Beyonce should write a song for you. _I thought to him.

_Yeah! Not only ladies can be single...yet only Gazzy and me would put our hands up, and he's nine. _Ben thought.

I laughed, imaging it.

_It's okay, since from what I hear, tons of girls like you, no offense, but you would actually fit in really well with Fang's old group of friends. _I thought.

_Only I'm not so heartless._

_Exactly._

Max POV

"My name is Maximum Ride, we are here to help you." I said, realizing only after I said it that it sounded completely corny.

"Brigid." The new birdkid answered, kicking an empty can on the floor.

"Do you have any family, or a place you would live at?" Fang asked. Wow. That was a lot of talking for him, when it wasn't with his siblings, my siblings, or Nicole. Great. She is a redhead. That explains it.

"Nope." Brigid said, "Well, I did, but there is no way in hell my mom would take me back now. She probably will think I am like missing. Like, my face will be on a milk carton by tomorrow morning. Not that she cares, she just needs me to rack in the cash from my modeling."

Great, a redhead who is a model. Fantastic.

"We'll find a home for you, don't worry." Fang told her, "I'm Nick, but people call me Fang, by the way."

"Fang?" She asked, "Why? You like one of those people in those vampire cults? I should have guessed, with the clothing and everything."

"Let's just go." Fang said, and shot ahead, I was left alone with Brigid. So, Fang is a little touchy on the emo thing, huh?

"He your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered, through clenched teeth.

"Chill, Maximum, I'm not really into the emo type. Plus, what kind of bitch would steal someone else's man?"

Hmm, let me think, the _Lissa _type?

"You can call me Max, everyone does." I told her.

"I'll have to get used to all these nicknames." She said, "Is there more of...um...us?"

"Well, four more. My brother, Iggy, who has a girlfriend-"

"I'm not just asking because I want a date." She interrupted.

"Sorry. Anyway, then my adopted sister, Nudge. I have another sister, Ella, but she is a normal human. Fang has a little brother and sister, Gazzy and Angel, who are birdkids, and last are Nicole and Ben, who are erasers. Erasers are like werewolves, only they can turn into the wolfmen, or woman, whenever they want."

"Werewolves like the sexy ones in Twilight?" She asked.

"Well, Nicole is a girl, but Ben...erm...well, I haven't seen his chest...wait. I thought you weren't asking for a date?"

"Well, a hot wolfman is just the icing on the cake. Wait. He's our age, right?" She asked.

"Yep, you know how to fly?"

She nodded.

"Good, we have to catch up with Fang and meet everyone."

"Meet the sexy werewolf and others like me? Then, let's go."

Brigid POV

Max and I flew to this really big mansion like house.

"Who lives here?" I asked.

"Nicole and Ben." Max answered, as we landed in their backyard.

So, the werewolves have money. Man, I really need to meet this Ben. Not that I only like guys with cash, but hey. The icing on the cake.

Max walked up to the sliding glass door and knocked. It was answered by an extremely hot guy. Defiantly on of the hottest guys I have ever scene. By far. And that is coming from me, who has meet tons of hot guys from modeling. Though I never actually dated any of them. Yes, I, Brigid Riley, never had a boyfriend.

_Please don't be Max's brother...please be single...please be nice...please be single._ I kept chanting in my head.

"Max." He said, "Umm..."

"Brigid." I said, thanking God my voice came out normal.

"Ben." He said, then shook my hand. "You must be the new recruit. Fang's here. And, so is everyone else.

This was Ben?! I needed to see his chest, this boy could actually be as hot as/hotter than the sexy Twilight werewolves. Not in a slutty way, in a swimsuit, pool type way.

"Well, let's go in, then." Max said, and Ben led us in the room where everyone was talking.

"Hey, I'm Brigid." I said, since everyone turned to me.

Everyone introduced themselves and made me feel...welcome, I guess. Then, a two women walked down the stairs.

"Hey, mom." Nicole and Ben said. Fang, Angel, and Gazzy said the same to the other woman.

"Hi, guys." One woman, Nicole and Ben's mom said, then turned to me, "I don't believe I have seen you before..." She looked at Ben, he glared at her.

"I'm Brigid." I said.

"A friend of ours, she just moved here." Nicole added.

Angel and her mom looked at each other for a minute, then Mrs. Griffins looked at me.

"Fang and Angel were telling me about you." She said. Angel mentioned something about her 'ability' before, so I realized Angel just told her, "You are welcome to stay at our home until your parents get back."

"Really?" I asked. I just met these people and they already wanted me to be a part of their family? They seemed to already care about me more then my actual family did? Wow.

"Of course." Mrs. Griffins said. And soon, everyone was smiling at me, welcoming me in to their big extended family. After, what, five minutes. These were some really good people. Compared to my friends and family, they were saints. Hell, for all I know, they might be saints.

"I'd love to. Thank you so much." I said, unable to stop from smiling like an idiot.

Getting wings was probably the best thing that ever happened to me.

**I know, I know, Brigid is nothing like she is in the book. Whatever, I felt like making her different. **

**I know, I know, the chapter wasn't all that exciting. I'm trying to set up for later chapters, so sorry.**

**In case I don't update tomorrow. (Sorry, but most likely, I won't. Really busy. But, there is still a chance.) HAPPY EASTER! or HAPPY BELATED PASSOVER! or...erm...Happy spring break!...?**

**Review! And let me know if you want to hear the missing Nicole and Iggy thing. If you do, great, I will write it. If you don't, I won't. (If anyone wants to read it, I'll write it. If I do, and you don't want to read it. Skip over it. I would just put it at the end of the next chapter, after a bold message.)**

**After that LONG bold message, **

**-Justine**


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys asked for me to write more.**

**I deliver.**

Max POV

"Max! Max! Get up! We have to go back to school and it is Brigid's first day and I think she might have the same schedule as Nicole and you so you guys can show her around. Plus, all of you are soooo lucky because somehow you all have free period first. You think Nicole and Ben would have to go to some elective or something, but considering they are in like all advanced classes I guess it doesn't matter. Speaking of Ben, did you notice how yummy he is lately? I think Brigid is into hi-"

"Good morning to you too, Nudge." I said, interrupting her, and forcing myself to get up even though every bone in my body did not want me to. "Get out of my room so I can change, and I will meet you downstairs for breakfast."

"As long as you aren't cooking." She said, then left the room before I could do anything.

I walked over to my closet, threw on the first wearable outfit I saw, then ran down the steps. I grabbed an apple and a pop-tart, and walked out the door where Iggy, Nudge and Ella were waiting. Not that Nudge bothered to tell me how late I was.

We started walking toward the school. Then, Ella turned to me.

"Max, can you take Nudge and I shopping after school?" She asked.

Did she not know me, at all? Shopping with those two, the most picky people in the world, was as much fun as ripping your nails off, one by one, with pliers. Cringing? Exactly.

"Because, Friday is the dance..." Nudge began.

The dance, oh right, the one that nearly broke Fang and I up. The one everyone would be going to. The one I completely forgot about. The one that I would need to get clothes for.

"I don't think I'll go." I said. Iggy was tuning us out by listing to his iPod, so he couldn't back me up on how stupid dances are. Nudge and Ella, however, stared at me with their jaws dropped like I just said I was pregnant with Mr. Spock's baby.

"What do you mean you aren't going?" Ella gasped, "Didn't Fang ask you?"

"No." I answered. Did he? I don't think so...

"Then, you can hang out with us, Nicole, Ben, Brigid, I don't care!" Nudge said, "You are going and you are taking us shopping _right_ after school. We already cleared it with Mom."

Crap, this was Nudge's all-business tone. You don't agree, you're dead.

"Fine, but I get to bring whoever I want with me." I said, "And you have to have a budget."

"Whatever." Nudge and Ella both said at the same time.

These two will be the death of me.

Fang POV

I was on my way to the library, we agreed to spend pretty much all of our free periods there, when I noticed Ben at his locker. I was about to go up and say hi, we were friends now, when Lissa walked up to him.

"Hi, Ben!" She said, in _that_ tone. The tone that she used to flirt with guys. Oh shit, this was going to be good.

"Yo." Ben said, not even looking up from his locker. Lissa clearly didn't seem to notice he was not interested.

"I know this is kind of weird, but would you want to go to the dance with me?" Lissa asked.

"No, sorry, but I'm good." Ben answered, closing his locker and looking at her.

"What do you mean no?" She asked. Wow, this chick was dumber then I thought.

"I mean, you'll have to ask someone else. Later." Ben said, then walked in the direction of the library. Lissa then noticed me, and realized I saw the whole thing.

"It was a dare." She said.

"Really?" I asked, "what about all the other girls who asked him? Where those dares too?" I ignored her answer and walked toward the library. I entered and was about to head to our table when it dawned on me.

The dance. I never asked Max if she wanted to go.

Sure, dances were kind of, well, dumb. But, still, it's a good place to hang with friends, and you really are supposed to go with your girlfriend.

I waited way too long, so if I am going to ask her, which I will, it better be pretty damn special.

Brigid POV

I was sitting at one of the largest tables in the library with Max, Nicole, Ben, and Iggy. Fang was supposed to sit with us, but he didn't get here yet.

"Would anyone want to go to the mall with me, Nudge and Ella after school?" Max asked, "They needed clothes for the dance, and I think I might die if I go on my own."

Shopping? That is the eight-letter way of spelling ecstasy!

"I'm in!" I said, a little fast, "I didn't even know there was a dance, but if you guys go, I will."

"I'll go too." Nicole said, "I don't have anything to wear, either."

"I might as well." Iggy said, obviously only going because Nicole was.

"Sure." Ben added, "I don't want to be the only one at home, plus, it's not like I already bought a tux, or whatever."

That means Ben is going to the dance...does he-

"Do you have a date?" Max asked, thankfully.

"Nope, I mean, I was asked a bunch of times, but I didn't really like anyone who asked me." Ben answered.

Yes!

"Okay, great." Max said, smiling, "Just don't hate me when you have to shop with Nudge and Ella."

"Wouldn't even think of it." I answered, wishing I had the power to fastforward through the rest of the day.

Lissa POV **(This is in 3****rd**** person, so it's kind of weird, but I just wrote it like that. Everything else will be back in 1st, don't worry.)**

How the hell did this happen? A week ago, she was the most popular girl in school, not to mention hottest, with a sexy boyfriend, two loyal best friends, everyone loved her, and the world was wrapped around her finger.

Now, she was like the biggest loser bitch in school, some new supermodel chick that was _Max's _friend comes in, no boyfriend, no friends, everyone hates her, and her life is falling apart at the seems.

Again, how the hell did this happen?

Oh, right. MAX. Max and her growing nerd herd, who suddenly became the school's it-crowd.

And. They. Didn't. Even. Care.

She looked over to Melissa and Lorna, who were talking to Sam and Carson, laughing. They were doing better off without her.

She looked at Fang, giving Max a bouquet of Roses, black and white ones, and asking her to the dance. He, though she would never admit it, was sure as hell better off without her.

Everyone was better off without her, thanks to Max. Who they treated like an angel. And her little nerd herd, who were treated like gods. _Do they look like they just came from Mount Olympias? _

She however was treated like Satan's spoiled daughter.

All because of Max.

Sure, she wanted Fang to be happy, she actually did have a heart, but it didn't seem like he felt the same way. He didn't seem to give a damn whether she was dead or alive. And that, that made her chest hurt, made her eyes water, and made her want to go dig a ditch and die in it. Because she still loved Fang, she wanted him to be happy. Even if it meant being miserable herself.

Lissa turned on her stiletto heel, away from her ex-boyfriend kissing Max, because it made her want to vomit.

She remembered when those lips were on hers.

But, she had an idea.

**I know the chapter is short, but I said I wouldn't even update today, so short is better then nothing. **

**Anyone think they know what her idea is? I just thought of it as I wrote it, so I didn't give any hints before. **

**Anyway...**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**-Justine**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know, I made you wait. But, it was **_**not**_** two months, almost, but not quite. But, hey, publishers make you wait like 6 months-1 year for a book, and you can't rush perfection.**

**Yeah, yeah, I know it is not perfection. Deal with it.**

**Oh, and if this chapter isn't the best, my neighbor's annoying dog WILLNOT SHUT THE HELL UP! So, sorry about that.**

**Anyway, I promise I will write more in the summer, which is only 20-something days away, so remember to check in more then. **

Max POV

I stood at my locker, ready to break the lock off after turning past a digit for the fourth time.

_20-38-28...it is like the easiest combination ever...how do I keep screwing it up?_

I turned onto 20...then 38...then...

"Dammit!" I yelled as the arrow pointed to a number way smaller then 28. _Fuck this_, I thought, and making sure no one was looking, yanked the lock until it popped open.

"Somebody has a short temper." Fang said from behind me. It was obviously him because I could pick his sarcastic tone out of a...really loud place. Point is, I knew it was Fang.

"Yep, so you better not be messing with me, or I will bite your head off." I answered, grabbing what I needed for next period.

"Max? Would you mind looking at me? I have to ask you something, and it will be a lot easier if you go along with it." Fang said, saying enough words to get me to look.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering what the heck this boy was thinking and hoping this won't take too long. If I was late to class one more time, I would get a detention, which doesn't really work with my busy-ass life.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked, pulling out a bouquet of roses in a black and white checkered pattern. Since my mind has a weird way of processing things, my first thought was: _Okay, how did I not notice _that_ behind his back? _My second thought was: _He so forgot until this morning, if even._ My final thought, which was the one I backed up the most was: _awwwwww._

Instead of answering, I kissed Fang, and while I did, sighed relief that I did not shut my locker yet, because I had to put my flowers in.

"Get a room!" Some kid kid yelled.

Fang broke away, one brow lifted and smirking, as if he were about to say, '_sounds good to me.' _Instead, he replied:

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

Lissa POV

I looked down at the pills I stole from the nurse. The bottle was open, in my hand, so why did I not just take them?

_Don't be a pussy._ I thought, _your plan is perfect._

I was about to suck it up and swallow the pills when guess who comes in?

Whoever said Max, go treat yourself to some new shoes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Max asked, eying the pills in my hand.

_Why did I not go into a stall...?_

"Why do you care?" I shot back.

Max raised one eyebrow.

"Well, because it looks like you were about to kill yourself. And I don't know what you are thinking, because I am sure someone out there feels some sort of positive emotion for you. I am not saying I agree with them, but still."

"I'm not killing myself. That would be such a waste of a body this sexy." I answered, wishing Melissa and Lorna were here to laugh...before they went all Max-obsessed, that is.

Max snorted. _Who the hell snorts? That is so not attractive..._

"If you must know," I continued, not caring who knew, "I want to get out of this hellhole of a school, but my parents won't get me out of here because it is so fancy-ass, unless I 'tried to kill myself'. I won't take enough to kill me, but my parents will think I meant to, so they will take me out of this school."

"How do you know how many pills it takes to kill you?" Max asked.

"I've been shadowing a toxicologist for the past three years." I blurted. Wait. Why did I tell her that? No one knows that! Everyone will think I am a huge nerd! Shit!

"Wow, never would have guessed." Max answered. She actually looked impressed. _What the hell?_ "I would do it at home, though. I don't understand why you can't just act nicer to people though."

Yeah, I could do that, but that would seem pathetic. Then again, what if I get some kind of allergic reaction from the pill that makes me lose my fashion sense until it is as bad as Max's?

"Look, I am not saying I want to be friends with you or anything, because I don't." I said, "But, I been being a little too bitchy for even me...and I actually want to change. So, I just want to say I am sorry for all the shit I did to you. I know this won't make up for it, but, Fang and you are great together, even though you need to minimize the PDA a little. I don't want to have to dry heave every time I see you two. But, anyway, I am sorry for being such a skanky-ass bitch. 'Kay?"

Max's eyes widened, as in she didn't believe those words just came from my mouth.

Hell, neither did I.

"You are not so bad for a skanky-ass bitch." Max finally said.

I snorted.

Ben POV

The universe is out of wack.

Yep, something is definitely wrong.

Some pretty hot airhead came up and asked me to the dance, and when I said Sorry, but I'm going single, she nearly cried.

Nearly fucking cried.

Over me.

What the hell?

Is this some kind of joke? Last year, that same girl would have rather stabbed herself to death with her own tweezers then even ask me what time it is. I just use acne cleaner and get a haircut and BAM! girls want you?

"Hey, Ben!" Brigid said, walking up to me. "Do you have Advanced Biology too? It is like the only class Max isn't in with me...I have all Advanced classes."

"Yeah." I answered, "Same here." Who the hell was I, Fang?

"Cool," she said, then matched my pace as we walked to class, "What is up with this dance?"

"It is making everyone crazy and annoying. We would be better off without it." I said, then my eyes moved to a sign on the wall.

"Ah, hell." Brigid said, when she read the same sign.

Basically, the sign said the dance was Romeo and Juliet themed, so everyone had to have a date to go.

"What the shit?" I asked, "What kind of school does this?"

"Look," Brigid said, "Picked by Student Council. Guess the student council is made up of whores."

"Well, I am screwed." I said, laughing, "I pretty much said no to everyone who asked me."

"Same." Brigid said, "And we were supposed to go shopping after school too."

"Wait," I said, "This is kinda weird and very unromantic, but what if we just went together? We can just go as friends, if you want."

"Great!" Brigid exclaimed, "Now we can go!"

_Stop smiling like an idiot. _I thought, _She is just excited because she is going, not because she is going with you._

_**Sorry,**_**it is so short. I will try to update soon.**

**Review!**

**-Justine**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Sorry I took FOREVER and I day to update. (Maybe if you people would review more...) I don't mean that, I love you all in the least creepiest way possible.**

**Because I haven't done one in a while: disclaimer: I do not own any of the MR people nor will I ever...blah blah blah...exc**

**If you have any good ideas, requests, or ANYTHING...review.**

Max POV

The bell rang, signifying the end of the school day.

Signifying Satan's own invention.

Shopping with Ella and Nudge.

I groaned, walking back to my locker to grab all my stuff, popped open the lock (I didn't even have to enter the combination anymore) and saw the roses.

I smiled again. If I had to go through this at least my friends were coming with me. I shoved everything I would need to get my homework done (don't laugh!) and the bouquet. Slamming the door behind me, I walked over to the main entrance where I was supposed to meet everyone else that was going shopping.

Dodging past everyone else in the hallway, I finally saw Nicole and Brigid, waiting for everyone else to come.

"Ready for _shopping?_" I asked in a tone someone might say_ ready to rub dog shit in our faces?_ Same thing, really.

"You are a sin to girls everywhere, Max. A sin." Brigid said, shaking her head.

"Why, thank you!" I said, laughing. "The only reason I am going is because I have to wear something to the dance."

"Are you sure? I think it would be more fun if you _didn't._" Fang said, walking up next to me.

I pushed him, and being the gentleman he is, he pushed me back.

"Fang finally remembered to ask!" Brigid exclaimed, "Good for you, Fang!"

"I hope you did something really good, or if I were Max, I would have made you miss the dance, because you're ass would be kicked all the way to next Wednesday!" Nicole said, trying to be serious, but smiling anyway.

"Let him off the hook." I said, "I didn't even know they had black roses."

"Sweet!" Nicole said, the same time Brigid said, "Ah...emo lurrve!"

"There were white ones too." Fang said to Brigid.

"Sureeee..." She said, as Iggy and Ben finally walked up.

"Nudge and Ella just sent me a text saying they would meet us here soon." Iggy said, standing next to Nicole.

"Why don't we just go before they get here?" I suggested. I knew we really wouldn't, but hey, it was worth the shot. Shopping was bad enough (I just realized I should specify, _clothes _shopping is bad enough, I wouldn't mind if we were heading to the nearest Barnes and Noble or supermarket.) adding Nudge and Ella guaranteed an extra five hours, and a couple hundred dollars.

"WE HEARD THAT!" Nudge yelled from about twenty feet away in the parking lot. Since they had to come from the middle school, which was in the opposite direction.

"I meant before the...foreign exchange students from Belgium come. I always get confused when the speak...uh...their language." I said, causing my high school friends to laugh. Okay, maybe we did not have any foreign exchange students that I knew of, let alone ones from Belgium. And maybe I had no idea what language people in Belgium speak. (Begiumese? Um...French? Dutch? German? Does Switzerland have its own language?) Nudge and Ella simultaneously rolled their eyes, which would have been cool if it weren't so annoying. The eight of us walked behind the school, where we would be out of sight.

"So, we will meet you at the edge of the trees near the foot court entrance?" Nudge asked Ben and Nicole, who obviously would not be flying with us.

"Yep." Ben said, then the two of them waved a quick goodbye and changed into their eraser forms, running off into the trees. The rest of us snapped out our wings, except for Ella, who already left to get a taxi or something like that. Then, we took off into the sky, and started to head in the direction of the mall. I was flying next to Brigid, so I decided to talk to her.

"Have you found someone to go to the dance with?" I asked her. Nudge told me the student council or dance committee (or whatever) had to change the theme last minute, and now everyone needed a date to go. Nudge and Ella found some twins who agreed to go with them, even though she said they both weren't giving up on Ben.

"Kind of." Brigid answered, "Ben and I decided to go as friends. Just so we could get in."

"That's cool." I told her, glad that Brigid and Ben would both be going. Did I hint a bit of disappointment in her voice about the friend part? Maybe...Nudge and Ella might not like this news too much though.

Brigid and I continued to talk about random stuff, changing the subject as much as Nudge and Ella change their clothes. Until about five minutes later, we reached the meeting spot on the outside of the mall parking lot. Nicole and Ben were already there, and Ella met up with us a coupe of minutes later. We all walked to the mall entrance and the different smells of the mall food hit me at once. To my dismay, we walked right past the food court and to the nearest bench. We didn't sit down, but just gathered around the map in front of it.

"Okay." Nudge said, scanning the map for one second before planning everything, "The girls will head over to the dress shop and the guys can go to the tux place. Once you guys are done I could care less what you do. Us females have to then get accessories and shoes, of course. One of us will text one of you when we are done, which we not be for a long time, so I would drag out whatever it is you guys are doing. Well, we know what you are doing, but you know what I mean." Nudge did not even pause once to breathe. Wow.

The group broke apart and walked in two separate directions, the guys heading to the tux place and the girls to where Nudge directed.

"Okay, let me know when you are done." I said, and started to turn to the benches in front of the store. The four other girls just laughed, and Nicole grabbed my arm and led me into the store.

"Pick out five dresses, then we will all go to the dressing room and vote on which one each of us should get." Ella commanded, and we all sort of split, generally looking for a type of dress we would wear. I picked out three black ones, a red one, and a dark blue one, hoping for the best once I had to actually try them on. Then, I headed toward the dressing room entrance, where I waited until everyone else brought their dresses.

"Max first!" Nudge yelled, and pushed me into the nearest dressing room. I put on the red dress, with cut sort of low, and was very tight around my legs. I doubted I could walk, let alone dance in this dress. I decided to humor everyone else by walking out of the dressing room in it.

"Sexy." Brigid said, even though she was trying to hold back laughter, most likely from my facial expression. Or how I was trying, and failing, to move my legs without shuffling across the floor.

"I like walking, so this is a no." I told them, and quickly shuffled back into the dressing room before they could reply. The dark blue dress was too prudish according to Brigid, and I didn't like it much anyway, and the first black dress was way too...not me. There were only two left, a short black strapless dress with a red ribbon tied into a bow right under the cleavage, and I black and gray plaid dress with a black bow. I tried on the plaid one first, and it actually fit really well. It was not slutty, but it still showed I was a girl, and I still felt a little like myself in it. I stepped out of the dressing room.

"You have to get that one!" Nicole told me, and everyone else agreed. I smiled, just glad I found a dress that is _okay. _Honestly, I loved it...you know, for a dress.

Brigid was next, and we all decided on a short red dress that looked really good with her hair. It had a very low back and a small ruffle around the bottom, but it still was cute and looked really good on Brigid.

Nicole came after Brigid, and her final dress was a knee-length lime green bubble dress. Under the cleavage the material was wrapped the opposite way like a ribbon that was the exact same color of the dress. On the side was a small rose of the same color. It was practically made for Nicole, whose favorite color was lime green.

Nudge brought in seven dresses, because she couldn't narrow it down to five. But, we helped her narrow it down to one. Her dress was pink and short, and it made her look like a ballerina, which Nudge loved.

Ella's dress was a light blue. It was straight and long, and had a design with sparkles at the top, and spiraling to the bottom. I did not like the dress much, but it did look nice on Ella, plus she really liked it.

It took us another hour or so to find shoes and all the other crap we _"needed"._ I won't bore you with the details because nothing remotely exciting happened in that period of time.

"I text Ben that we are done and to meet us at the food court." Nicole said, taking out her cellphone.

"Thank God!" I exclaimed, "I am starving!" Everyone else agreed, even Ella, who did not need to eat as much as we did. (Did I ever mention the fact us birdkids need to eat a lot because we have like a really high metabolism? Well, I did now.)

By the time we walked over to the food court, the guys were already in line, waiting to get something to eat. They were pretty far up in the line too. We walked over to where they were in the line.

"Thanks for holding our spot!" I said to them. We got in the line. Nicole and Brigid turned to the guy behind us.

"Thank you so much for letting us get back in line!" Nicole exclaimed with a smile on her face. Brigid was also smiling as she added,

"We just had to make an emergency stop at Victoria's Secret. Believe me, it was an emergency." The guy, who looked like he was a year or two older then us, blushed, as if he were imagining what Brigid and Nicole got at Victoria's Secret.

"It's totally cool...I mean, no problem, you girls obviously came first, I mean, I am sure you would have done the same for me. Not that I go to Victoria's Secret...cause, you know, that would be, like, really weird and all...and I don't..." The boy stuttered. Brigid and Nicole smiled, then turned back around.

"I can't believe my own girlfriend would take advantage of men like that." Iggy said, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Oh, don't be silly, Ig." Nicole said to him, a smile playing on her face, "Want to go pick something out for me at Victoria's Secret?"

"Yes!" Iggy said, then realized Nicole's joke, "Dammit! I fell for that!" The rest of us laughed, we had nothing better to do since the line was taking forever to move.

"So, does everyone have everything they need for the dance?" I asked, just trying to give us something to talk about. Everyone nodded, well, everyone but Nudge.

"Yeah, of course everyone has everything! We would not just like spend a couple of hours here looking and not buying! What do we look like to you, Max? Idiots? But, speaking of the dance I am like sooooo excited. I almost wish I could be going with someone else because the guy I am going with is like too blond-"

"They are cute!" Ella defended, since she was dating that guys twin.

"To you maybe," Nudge continued, "But, the twin I have is like way into swimming. I know that sounds good because he should have like a total hot swimmer's bod, but it is like all he talks about. Swimming this, swimming that! I don't even like swimming! Do you even _know_ what all of that chlorine does to your hair?"

"I hear ya, sister." Brigid said smiling.

"I know, right?" Nudge said, "You guys know how much I love to talk, and I think stopping someone from talking is like worse then punching them where it hurts, but like, I want to punch this guy in the mouth. I swear, after a chat with him you will scream if you hear the words _freestyle, butterfly or lap_ again. I like wish I could go with someone else, but like, there is no one else and I HAVE to go to this dance!"

"Maybe you should get to know the guy behind us." Iggy told her, "You both obviously love talking."

Ben POV

We managed to find a table that would fit six people. (Nudge went to sit with the kid who stood behind us in line, and Ella found some other friends from school.) I sat at the edge, next to Iggy, who was next to Fang. Brigid was across from me, Nicole was next to her, and Max was across from Fang.

"We should all hang out again outside of school and homes," Brigid said, "This was fun."

"Yeah." Nicole agreed, "It is good to do normal teen things, since our lives our so crazy."

"Exactly." Brigid said, smiling, "Do you know what we need? An after party the night of the dance. Just the six of us, maybe Melissa, Lorna and their dates. Do you guys love it or do you love it?"

Hmm, after party. I slightly wondered if that would include drinking games and booze. I mean, I have tasted wine and other alcoholic drinks before. (My family was Italian, sixteen year old guys drinking wine is as normal as sixteen year old guys taking a driving test. Not at the same time, of course. We aren't stupid.) But, that was only a cup, if even. I never like, took twenty shots of Vodka or anything like that.

"We could probably do it at me and Nicole's house. Our parents are going to this overnight wine tasting thing." I suggested, plus we were the only ones without little siblings. I loved Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Ella like they were my little brother and sisters, but it would be more fair, since they weren't on Brigid's guest list.

"It's fine by me." Nicole added, "It will be fun, we should probably clear it with our parents, because they won't be there, but I doubt they will care as long as it isn't with the whole school. Nicole was right, our parents would not care as long as they knew about it and we cleaned up the house afterward. They would, however, be extremely pissed if we did it without letting them know.

"I'm in." Iggy said, "Plus, if the dance is too boring we can leave early, and still get to hang out."

"I'm okay with it." Fang added.

"Max, it is up to you." Brigid said, "Yay or nay?"

"Will there be alcohol?" Max asked.

"Ew, no." Brigid said, "I will not take the chance of vomiting. So not sexy."

I had to say, I was a little relieved.

"Okay, then, let's do it." Max said.

Everyone cheered, because it seemed like something that needed to be done at the moment.

**Hope you liked the chapter. The next chapter I think I will make the dance...although I am not sure if I should make the after party and the dance two separate chapters. Maybe I will, maybe I won't.**

**Review!**

**-Justine**

**P.S Do you guys think I should end it after the dance, or continue? I kinda want to continue because I have an idea of what could happen next, but I am not quite sure and I wanted to get your opinions. (They mean a lot to me, which is why I don't shut up about reviewing!) Because I do not want to continue if no one wants me to.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I bet you all thought you would never read anything from this story again. **

**Which is exactly why you will. It has been...what? A year and a half since I last updated? I doubt any of the original readers are even going to view this. **

**But, I just happened to come across my old chapters, and I got all nostalgic and emotional and was like, "you know what? I am going to update this story." **

**So, I read though the entire thing, which was kind of cool (and slightly embarrassing) since it was written by past-me. **

**Anyway, let me try to type up some story now.**

MAX POV

It was the night of the dance now, and as I looked at myself in the mirror, before putting on the dress, I was tempted to just call Fang and cancel. Who were we even kidding? I was not the kind of girl who went to dances and on dates. Half of my life was spent in a cage in the School! And at least one-forth was on the run. I was not a normal teenage girl. I was not even completely human.

And I would have to wear a jacket the entire time anyway. Wings can really be a bitch.

I took off my sweats and slid into the dress. It actually did look really nice, and though this is a piece of information that will likely stay in my own mind, it was almost a shame that I had to hide my wings. They looked really nice with the dress. (Which was now mine forever because I doubt anyone else would want it with two slits in the back.)

It just sucked that I had to hide like this.

Maybe I really shouldn't go...I mean, how easily would it be to forget the jacket was vital, and reveal my wings to everyone? I am not going to be in denial about this...if the school catches a glimpse of the wings I will end up in a zoo. Or something along the same lines as that.

I sighed and folded my wings up against my back. Funny. I looked pretty normal. Although too much dancing would be out of question. I might drop dead from overheating. Maybe I will be able to convince the mutant group to leave early for a killer after party where we can show all the fur and feathers that we want.

Although not word it that way. That sounds dirty. (I wish I could shut down my mind sometimes. I really do.)

Nicole, Ella, Brigid and Nudge all ran into my room at once. They were in their dresses, completely ready, since the five of us decided to hang out and prepare before the dance. Since they ran into the room, I guessed that time was running out. I glanced over at the clock to see that the guys would be here any minute. Well, Nudge's and Ella's dates were just going to meet them there. The really important thing was that _Fang_ was going to be here any minute.

Basically, it just dawned on me that it was too late to back out of this now. I was going to have to go through with the dance. At least for a little bit.

"You actually look like a girl!" Brigid exclaimed when she saw me.

"Thanks." I told her. She widened her eyes, realizing what she just said and started to apologize, but I interrupted, "it's okay. I know what you meant."

Then the doorbell rang and my heart did a little leap. (Anyone have a baseball bat? I could use a nice whack for even thinking that sentence.) Brigid and Nicole ran down the stairs first, which was good because I did not want to look too eager. I am supposed to be too-cool-and-not-girly-to-care-about-this-kind-of-stuff, so it was better if they ran down to answer the door. I followed them down the stairs with Ella and Nudge, and saw Fang, Ben and Iggy at the door. Iggy cleaned up well, Ben looked really cute, and Fang...well, let's just say I am glad Angel is not here because if he ever found out exactly how hot I thought he looked I would die. He saw me and smiled.

"So, are we all ready to go?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." Fang answered, "I just want to talk to Max alone for a second. You guys go and we will meet you there."

"Okay! See you!" Nudge answered, and the crowd of them left, leaving Fang and I alone.

Wait..what?

Nicole POV

We decided to all walk over to the dance. It wasn't that far away, and it was easier. None of the girls wanted to go all mutant and ruin their dresses and hairstyles, and we would not leave Ella alone either. So, walking was a decent solution. Only down side was that Brigid and Nudge had forced me in heels. Okay, sure Iggy was quite a bit taller than me, but with my level of shortness, I was only average height with them on anyway. Brigid wanted to, but decided against it since she is already an inch or two away from six feet.

I was walking next to Iggy, who picked up my hand and held it in his.

"Well." He said, his voice only loud enough that I could hear it well, "I have been meaning to say that you look beautiful."

"You're pretty sexy yourself." I answered, smiling. _He really thought I looked beautiful?_

"If by pretty you mean extremely." He answered with a grin.

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Ready to tear up the dance floor?" Iggy asked me, his signature mischievous smile on his face. 

"Oh, am I ready." I joked, "The question is...can you keep up?" Iggy raised his eyebrows.

"Is that a challenge, Miss White?" He asked me.

"I suppose it is."

Iggy's grin could only be described as a happy sort of wicked now.

"You are so on."

MAX POV

"You wanted to talk...?" I asked. What did he want to talk about? Did we have anything to talk about? Why am I so nervous?

"Well, not talk so much as _show."_ Fang answered with a smile. Show?

"What do you mean?"

"You might want to take off that jacket. You are going to need your wings."

I smiled, and took it off. I held it in my hand and unfolded my wings, stretching them out. Fang did the same. We walked outside.

"Just follow my lead, okay?" Fang said, and I nodded. He jumped into the air, and took off, quickly gaining altitude. I did the same thing, and caught up in no time. We flew together. Fang and I. We were goofing off a bit. Flying in loops and diving and laughing. My hair was becoming a complete mess but I did not even care. I felt like myself in the air.

"Where are we going?" I yelled to Fang.

"Almost there!" He yelled back. I continued to follow him until we landed on the top of the water tower of the city. The highest point probably. You could really see the entire city from this spot. In the sunset.

"It's beautiful." I told him, smiling.

"So are you." Fang answered. Smooth one, I will give him that.

Fang walked over to me and grabbed my hands with his own.

"I can't even begin to explain how I feel about you." He said, "it is kind of scaring me. We haven't really known each other for all that long, but I feel like I have known you forever. I think about you all the time and...when I am with you, I feel like myself. I feel like I can really be me and nothing else matters because I have you. I never want that to go away, Max. I don't know what comes over me when I see your face but...I love you."

That was probably the longest line of words I have ever heard coming out of Fang's mouth. And I also did not know what to say. I really hoped he practiced that a few times, because I could never come up with something so perfect in a short amount of time. To be honest, at the moment, I could barely come up with any words at all.

But, maybe this moment was more than words.

I kissed Fang. It was better than any other kiss we had, our lips molding together. Fang wrapped his black wings around the two of us, like he was enclosing us in a shell. I put my arms around the back of his neck, and I could feel his soft hair on the tips of my fingers. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him, as if we were melting together. It was him and me, me and him, together and the whole world seemed to disappear around us. It was the two of us, safe inside his wings and nothing else mattered at all. I could not think, but the emptiness in my mind was not hollow, but a warm bliss. I could stay in his embrace for eternity, but we couldn't. We eventually stopped kissing, but Fang did not move his wings.

"I knew that speech would work." Fang said with a smirk.

"Do you find it necessary to ruin every moment we have?" I asked, playfully pushing him.

"I still meant every word!" He smiled, "you know you love me. Especially in this sexy suit."

I laughed, trying not to show that I strongly agreed that he was very sexy in that suit.

"I still don't know why."

Fang smiled, then grabbed my hand. We had to catch up with everyone else. We spread our wings, then walked toward the edge of the tower.

Smiling at each other, we jumped.

**That's it for now. I hope this was pretty decent. Sure, maybe not you-are-now-forgiven-for-making-me-wait-a-year-and-a-half-for-this, but you know, pretty good.**

**Anyway, if you are even reading this, you are SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot multiplied by one billion, because you would have to be that to not give up on my after all this time.**

**I am hoping to be able to write more, SOON. School and rehearsal (I am in my school's musical) are kind of crazy, but I really don't want to make you wait long after doing this to you! (But no promises, I learned from that.)**

**Love, love, love (still in a not creepy way)**

**-Justine**


End file.
